Louco Amor
by Hania-chan
Summary: Foi o destino que a ajudou a sobreviver a queda de um jato executivo. Naquele lugar paradisiaco, em que a paixão de um homem é a única esperança de sobrevivencia. Só que está noiva, e o homem é casado.
1. Chapter 1

Louco Amor

**Louco Amor**

**Prólogo**

_Pacifico sul_

_4 de junho,_

Doze aves marinhas planando esplendidas contra o fundo verde e marrom da vegetação da ilha grasnavam alvoroçadas. O sol se derramava sobre a reluzente orla marítima, um caranguejo assustado perfazia na areia uma cômica dança lateral.

De repente, os pássaros se calaram. A brisa leve que balançava as árvores também cessou.

Ouviu-se um ronco estranho. Este durou alguns segundos e então começou a falhar. O paraíso foi cortado por gritos, e um objeto metálico em chamas começou a despencar dos céus.

A máquina prateada ia ao encontro do solo, estraçalhando as copas das árvores no caminho. Com a relva alta a lhe amortecer o impacto, foi derrapando tombada de lado na praia. Até que parou.

O jatinho ainda estava inteiro.

O piloto Sasuke Uchiha perdeu alguns segundos olhando à frente, trêmulo, transpirando de calor, enregelando-se em seguida. Seu coração ribombava dolorosamente. Prendera a respiração por tanto tempo que agora cada inalação profunda soava como o vento tirano de uma tempestade tropical.

Mas conseguira. Pousara o avião, apesar das pouquíssimas chances, das volúveis correntes aéreas do Pacífico Sul, desesperado com o defeito no sistema hidráulico da aeronave que quase os condenara à morte.

Finalmente voltou a raciocinar, atento ao instinto. O sistema hidráulico falhara. Sentia cheiro de combustível.

Sem pestanejar, Sasuke destravou o cinto de segurança e atravessou com dificuldade a cabine da pequena aeronave, à procura da única passageira.

Encontrou-a inconsciente. Ao menos esperava que ela estivesse apenas inconsciente.

Caída para frente, a moça tinha o rosto escondido pela aba larga de um chapéu de feltro bege. Sasuke apertou os dedos em seu pescoço, tentando sentir a pulsação. Estava viva. Afobado, destravou o cinto de segurança e ergueu a jovem nos braços. Com cerca de um metro e sessenta de altura, ela era leve, a estrutura óssea lembrando porcelana delicada.

Mas não era hora de admirar a passageira. Precisavam sair de dentro do jatinho o quanto antes!

Então a moça recobrou a consciência. Grossos cílios se abriram revelando olhos verdes esmeralda dilatados. Olhos felinos, comparou Sasuke, num pensamento fugaz.

Ela o focalizou e emitiu um grito agudo.

Sustentando-a com um braço, ele a esbofeteou com força, temeroso de que sua histeria custasse a vida de ambos.

- Parer! – ordenou, enérgico. – O avião pode explodir!

No mesmo instante, a lucidez deu lugar ao pânico nos olhos da jovem, que parou de se debater.

- Ponha-me no chão! – exigiu ela, arrogante. – Já estou bem.

- Como quiser, madame. – Sasuke a pôs de pé sobre os saltos-agulha e se lançou à porta da aeronave. Esta não se abria, provavelmente avariada durante o pouso forçado. Sem perder tempo com esforços inúteis, procurou a saída de emergência, sobre a asa. Foi quando viu a elegante passageira curvada sobre a poltrona. – O que está fazendo?

- Procurando a minha sacola de mão, ora! – A moça pendurou a alça no ombro coberto por cambraia bege.

- Mulheres – murmurou Sasuke, desgostoso, arremessando o corpo atlético contra a porta de emergência, que cedeu. Rastejou sobre a asa e pulou à terra.

- Já entendi como é – declarou a passageira, de pé na asa. – E em menos tempo do que você esperava, aposto.

- Cale-se e pule para o chão! – ordenou Sasuke, ajudando-a a descer quando ela resolveu obedecer. Agarrou-a pelo pulso. – Agora, madame, sebo nas canelas.

De mãos dadas, correram pela praia pensando apenas em sobreviver. De repente a moça gritou aflita e tombou na areia, obrigando o companheiro a estacar. Ela torcera o tornozelo.

- Droga! – praguejou Sasuke, exasperado. – Por que não descalçou essas porcarias de salto alto? – Sem alternativa, ergue-a nos braços outra vez, junto com a maldita sacola.

- Desculpe – replicou a jovem, amuada, segurando-se no pescoço dele. Fitou-o com os olhos felinos a expressar dor e indignidade. – Quando me arrumei para a viagem, não imaginei que o jatinho fosse cair.

Sasuke apertou o passo, quase correndo agora. O chapéu da passageira escapou, soltando uma cascata de mechas cor de rosa sobre seus ombros.

- Essa bolsa pesa uma tonelada! – resmungou ele, inebriado pelo perfume e maciez da cabeleira, a visão prejudicada pelos cachos mais rebeldes.

Como a moça não replicou, Sasuke resolveu poupar fôlego e se concentrar em pôr o máximo de distância entre ambos e o local da queda. Tinha certeza que o jatinho explodiria. Era como se um sexto sentido o avisasse.

Quando se deu a detonação, foi como se a terra se partisse em mil pedaços. Labaredas buscaram o céu num furor ofuscante em meio a um barulho ensurdecedor. Uma fumaça acre obliterou o dia.

Sasuke não conseguiu se afastar o bastante. Uma onda de ar quente se chocou contra suas costas e o arrebatou, lançando-o para alto sem esforço.

Movido pelo instinto, ele só se preocupou em proteger a criatura leve e frágil que tinha nos braços. Uma mulher.

Consequentemente, foi ele quem mergulhou de volta ao encontro da areia, escorregando até bater a cabeça em um tronco de madeira que as águas haviam depositado na praia.

A passageira caiu em cima do piloto, tendo o impacto amortecido, mas mesmo assim violento.

Ambos viram o mundo enegrecer.

Logo seguida, começou a chover, como se a própria natureza iniciasse o processo de limpeza da terra, apagando o fogo e dissipando o fumo.


	2. Chapter 2

Louco Amor

Louco Amor

Capítulo 1

Sakura Haruno gemeu ao sentir as primeiras gotas de chuva escorrendo sobre seus cabelos e fronte. Zonza, levantou a cabeça e a sacudiu, tentando clarear a mente. Então, recordando os eventos dos últimos cinco minutos, entrou em pânico.

O avião caíra, mas ela sobrevivera!

Percebeu então que se agarrava a um tecido. Piscando, reconheceu o blaser azul-marinho transpassado do homem que a salvara. Ele se mostrava rude e autoritário, mas também forte, ágil e esperto. Engolindo em seco, retraiu-se e mordiscou o lábio tentando estancar as lágrimas.

O pânico se intensificou quando se deu conta de outro fato. Estava viva e ilesa porque aquele homem a protegera com seu próprio corpo. Após serem arremessados para o alto pela força da explosão, aterrissara em cima dele, e ainda sentia os braços másculos em torno da cintura.

Mas o piloto estava de olhos fechados, com os cabelos pretos colados a testa. Sem poder evitar, analisou-lhe os traços. Tinha a pele tão branquinha, uma expressão séria, até um pouco arrogante.

- Oh, não! – Exclamou Sakura, finalmente se dando conta da gravidade da situação. Voltou o rosto para o céu, em súplica. – Por favor! Por favor... Que ele esteja bem!

Deslocando-se de cima do corpo inerte, sentou-se na areia e deslizou as mãos para dentro do jaquetão do piloto, apalpando-lhe o peito. Estremeceu aliviada ao constatar que ele ainda respirava.

Preocupada, quis sentir a pulsação também. Ao encontrar o pulso, inspirou profundamente, agradecida. O coração dele batia forte e regular.

Mas por que a água da chuva não bastava para reanimá-lo, como bastara a ela? Talvez ele não estivesse desmaiado só por conta da explosão... Beliscou as bochechas pálidas. Nenhuma reação.

Aflita, esticou-se para puxar a bolsa de viagem, que fizera questão de salvar. Somente ao abrir o zíper da tampa, reparou no tronco de árvore ali próximo, as bordas denteadas. Delicadamente, colocou a mão sob a nuca do piloto e a retirou manchada de sangue.

Nesse momento parou de chover. Uma vez lavada a atmosfera, alguém fechara as comportas do céu. A pouca distancia dos sobreviventes, os destroços do jatinho ainda fumegavam, mas já se podia considerar o fogo extinto.

Enchendo-se de coragem, Sakura ergueu a cabeça do piloto inconsciente e introduziu a bolsa por baixo, para servir de apoio. Afastou as mechas dos cabelos dele até localizar o ferimento. Apesar do galo grande, o sangue escorria de um corte pequeno. Não obstante, era preciso estancar a hemorragia, mas como o faria sem dispor de gelo?

Levantou-se, descalçou os sapatos e a meia-calça e der um passo na direção das ondas marinhas. O tornozelo torcido protestou, arrancando-lhe gemidos de dor. Cerrando os dentes, mancou até a faixa de areia molhada e encharcou uma tira de pano com a água salgada que se refrescara com a chuva. Voltando para junto do ferido, começou a limpar o corte em sua cabeça.

Sem poder evitar, recordou as horas intermináveis que passara no hospital, cuidando de Seiji. Se bem que, no caso do irmão gêmeo, pudera apenas lhe segurar a mão, até ver sua luz se apagar para sempre...

Com um tremor, mas sem emitir um som, deixou as lágrimas rolarem. A tragédia pertencia ao passado, porém lhe aguçava a percepção da vida, a dádiva preciosa que Seiji perdera.

Chorava de tristeza sim, mas também de alegria, imensamente por estar respirando ainda. Naquela manhã em Tóquio, não dedicara um pensamento a vida. Apenas dera seguimento a sua existência frenética, necessitada de intensa atividade ao redor o tempo todo.

Sempre viajando a negócios, nunca se dera conta, até aquele momento, que relegara tudo o mais a segundo plano, dedicando-se exclusivamente à Haruno Designs. Já não recordava a última vez que contemplara o céu por puro prazer, que se expusera a chuva só para chapinhar nas poças de água, que regozijara com uma brisa morna lhe banhando o rosto.

- É que não percebia – sussurrou, como se pedisse desculpas.

Com a morte de Senji, sócio-fundador, a empresa entrara em uma má fase. Para Sakura, a luta para mantê-la aberta e, depois, fazê-la prosperar equivalera a uma panacéia, um escudo a aliviar seu sofrimento, a brandir contra o mundo.

Pousando a cabeça do piloto na bolsa de lona, mancou novamente até a areia molhada e encharcou novamente a compressa improvisada. Voltou para junto do ferido e refrescou seu rosto com a água salgada fria, os dedos finos e elegantes em contraste com as feições angulosas.

- Viva, por favor! – rogou, desesperada. – por favor, acorde1

Como que atendendo às preces, o piloto gemeu, menos pálido agora. Ele contorcia o semblante, movia as pálpebras, mas não despertava.

- Ei! – chamou Sakura, dando tapinhas no queixo dele.

Segurando-o pela nuca, pousou-lhe a cabeça na areia para poder abrir a bolsa que tanto se empenhara em salvar. Estava pesada por causa das caixas de presentes que levava, belos conjuntos de garrafas de vinho ou rum com queijos e biscoitos. Provavelmente, o rum reanimaria o ferido mais depressa.

Aninhando no colo a cabeça do piloto, abriu uma das garrafas com os dentes e deixou correr um pouco da bebida sobre os lábios dele.

O homem tossiu, engasgado, e abriu os olhos cor de ônix.

- O que... Pensa que está fazendo? – protestou, acusador.

Raivosa, Sakura fez beiço. Aquele piloto era mesmo rude! Como podia tratá-la assim, depois de tudo que ela fizera para ajudá-lo?

- Tentando reanimar você. Eu teria chamado a Cruz Vermelha, mas é que estou sem moedas para o telefone público.

O piloto se soergueu abruptamente e então agarrou a cabeça com as duas mãos, gemendo alto. Apesar de tontura, insistiu em se levantar, parando um pouco de cócoras antes de esticar as pernas. Avaliou os arredores e então deteve o olhar sobre os destroços fumegantes do jatinho.

- Conseguimos – murmurou, a voz embargada de emoção. – Conseguimos.

Dirigiu-se à passageira, que o fitava emburrada.

- Quanto tempo fiquei apagado?

Sakura se concentrou.

- Não sei bem...

- Mais ou menos – rosnou o homem. – Uma hora? Dez minutos? Dez segundos?

- Uns Dez minutos – replicou ela, de má vontade. O sujeito era mesmo grosseiro!

O piloto se sentou no mesmo tronco de árvore que o ferira, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos.

Sakura apreciou o céu, espantada com o fulgor após a chuva. Tinham no máximo mais três horas de luz diurna. Olhou para o companheiro. Ele refletia concentrado na areia.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

Ele dirigiu a ela os gélidos olhos ônix.

- O jatinho foi pego por correntes de ar... Em meio a uma tempestade. Aí, o sistema hidráulico falhou. Por sorte, consegui baixar os trens de pouso manualmente. – expressou desdém. – Na fuga, se você não tivesse torcido o pé, eu não teria tido de carregar seu peso morto e teríamos nos afastado mais da explosão!

Percebendo que não adiantava discutir com o sujeito, Sakura engoliu a irritação e tentou ser prática:

- Deu para emitir um SOS?

- Não. Havia muita estática nas ondas de rádio.

Desolada, Sakura fechou os olhos.

- Mesmo assim, virão nos buscar, não é? Íamos reabastecer no Taiti...

O piloto deu de ombros e começou a vasculhar os bolsos.

- Vamos ver o que temos aqui que possa ajudar na sobrevivência... Caso não nos resgatem até o anoitecer.

Ele tinha um canivete, moedas de vários paises, um isqueiro descartável e um maço de cigarros. Sem pressa, acendeu um deles. Observou a fumaça subir e então apertou o maço na mão.

- Vou sofrer quando se acabarem. – Então, dando-se conta de que tinha companhia, ofereceu os cigarros. – Desculpe, não sou nenhum cavaleiro andante a me desmanchar em cortesias.

Sakura recusou.

- Não, obrigada, não fumo. Considerando que você não queria que eu trouxesse minha bolsa de viagem, eu nem deveria informar que tenho cigarros ingleses aqui comigo.

- Acabou de dizer que não fuma.

- E é verdade.

Só então ele reparou no anel de esmeraldas que ela usava no dedo anular da mão esquerda.

- São para o maridinho, então?

Com certeza, Sakura não queria dar detalhes de sua vida pessoal àquele mal educado.

- Não, são para um amigo.

O piloto deu de ombros.

- E o que mais tem nessa bolsa mágica?

- Duas caixas para presente, com garrafas de bebida, queijo e biscoitos, kit de costura com tesoura, fio de lã, água mineral e kit de miniferramentas. – Vendo-o surpreso, explicou: - É que eu desenho jóias.

O homem riu sarcástico.

- Garota, você não dá ponto sem nó, hein? – Como ela não respondia, procurou ser gentil. – Está bem, desculpe-me por ter criticado você por trazer essa bolsa e por estar com sapatos altos. Vamos fazer as pazes?

Desta vez, foi Sakura quem deu de ombros, e tirou de dentro da sacola de viagem uma bolsa menor, de couro. Despejou todo o conteúdo sobre a lona da bolsa maior.

Curioso, o piloto se achegou.

- Carteira, caderneta de telefone, lenço de monograma, pó compacto, batom... O que é isso?

- Rímel – esclareceu Sakura, com infinita paciência.

- Ora, mas vai ser muito útil!

- Você também não tem muita coisa que preste.

- Passaporte, outro produto de maquiagem, caneta, mais maquiagem...

- Quer parar? – ralhou Sakura, irritada. – Isto é sombra, isto é blush e isto é delineador. Entendeu?

Ele ergueu o sobrolho, espantado, e continuou:

- Outra caneta, um lápis, selos postais, absorvente, absorvente interno... Ah, está naqueles dias! Daí a hipersensibilidade.

- Não sou hipersensível! – Sakura tomou os objetos. – E não estou naqueles dias!

- Espere aí. – Ele lhe afastou a mão. – Finalmente, algo útil. – Pegou uma lixa metálica de unha.

Ela desdenhou.

- Claro, dá para serrar as grades da cadeia, se formos presos.

O piloto a fitou exasperado.

- Não sei o que vai ser de nós, mas uma ferramenta metálica sempre é útil.

Com um arrepio, Sakura recordou que, uma hora antes, lixava as unhas indolente. Agora, o acessório metálico poderia ajudá-los a sobreviver. A idéia era assutadora.

Ele guardou o objeto no bolso.

Sakura fechou a bolsa de couro e guardou dentro da bolsa de viagem.

- Por acaso, sabe onde estamos? – indagou, pois detestava o silêncio.

- Por acaso, sei. Estamos a leste da ilha Pitcairn, sul do Taiti.

A passageira expressou frustração.

- Mas e esta ilha? Não tem nome?

- Duvido. Estamos num pequeno atol, numa das milhares de ilhas criadas pela ação vulcânica ao longo do espinhaço que se ergue do fundo do Pacífico. Tendo em mente que esse oceano cobre um terço da superfície terrestre...

- Oh... – Sakura estava apreensiva. – Quer dizer...

- Não, não estou dizendo que jamais seremos encontrados. Só que pode demorar algum tempo. A tempestade nos desviou do curso e as equipes de busca têm milhares de quilômetros de água e areia para percorrer.

Inconformada, Sakura desabafou:

- É tudo culpa sua! Sendo piloto, devia poder fazer alguma coisa! – Não contente com o ataque verbal, partiu para a agressão física, esmurrando-o no peito. Ele não se defendeu. Ela escorregou de joelhos na areia e baixou o rosto. – Desculpe.

Ele pôs a mão em sua cabeça.

- Também peço desculpas. – Levantou-se ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo. Então, seguiu na direção do mato alto além da faixa arenosa.

- Aonde você vai? – indagou Sakura.

Ele se voltou.

- Tomar providências, ora. Logo vai escurecer.

Sakura se apressou atrás dele.

- Espere! Vou com você... – Não foi muito longe. Seu tornozelo torcido cedeu após o terceiro passo.

O piloto meneava a cabeça.

- Fique onde está. Não se preocupe, que acharei algo que você possa fazer.

- Se você andar devagar, eu consigo acompanhar...

Ele analisou a atitude dela e sorriu.

- Está com medo de ficar sozinha, não é?

Sakura reagiu indignada.

- Não seja ridículo. Só quero fazer a minha parte...

- Imagino que tenha medo do escuro, então.

- Ah, fique sabendo que aos dois anos eu já não tinha medo do escuro.

Ele parecia cansado da discussão.

- Está bem, senhorita...

- Haruno – informou ela. – Sakura Haruno.

Ele estendeu a grande mão.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la srta. Haruno. Sakura.

Aperta aquela mão foi o maior erro de Sakura. Em manobra planejada, o piloto se abaixou e encaixou-a pela cintura em seu ombro, para carregar feito saco de batatas!

Ela estava rubra de ódio.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, seu troglodita?

- É simples: você investir em vir comigo, só que, nesse seu passo manquitola, não chegaremos a parte alguma. Sendo assim, será do meu jeito.

De cabeça para baixo, batendo o queixo nas costas dele, Sakura cerrava os dentes.

- Era só o que me faltava! Como se não bastasse ter sobrevivido por um triz a um desastre aéreo, caí nas mãos de um homem das cavernas!

Sasuke riu sonoramente.

- Será que não é o que você merece?


	3. Chapter 3

Louco Amor

**Louco Amor**

**Capítulo 2**

O fogo crepitava com estardalhaço, um quente brilho alaranjado contra uma negridão sem fim. Nem as estrelas estavam visíveis.

- Nada mau – conformou-se Sakura.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Já fui escoteiro – informou, seco.

A poucos passos, estava o abrigo tosco, porém sólido, que ele construíra a parti de galhos de árvores e folhagem, usando apenas seu canivete e as miniferramentas de Sakura. Cuidara de guardar certa distância da orla marítima, de modo a ficarem seguros mesmo na maré alta.

Sentada na areia de pernas cruzadas ao estilo indígena, a moça contemplava as chamas.

- Ei, duquesa? – provocou o piloto, em tom amigável. – Fiz o serviço pesado, montando a fogueira e nossa casinha. Que tal agora você preparar o jantar?

Sakura estreitou o olhar, porém levantou. O tornozelo já estava melhor, mas ela continuava poupando o pé esquerdo. Atirou no colo do piloto biscoito de água e sal.

- É só pôr o queijo em cima – instruiu, estendendo o ingrediente.

- Por hoje, tudo bem – replicou Sasuke, mordiscando um biscoito. – Por acaso não é pescadora de mão cheia, é?

- Receio que não – declarou Sakura. – E você?

- Vou descobrir amanhã – replicou o piloto, bem-humorado. – Mas... Fale-me de seu trabalho, srta. Haruno.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não há muito o que contar. Sou designer de jóias. Comecei como estilista e continuo na área, criando principalmente modelos de noite. Mas o que me tomas mais tempo agora são as jóias.

Sasuke se deu conta, então, de que já lera alguns artigos a respeito da jovem. Não era só uma designer. Muitos a consideravam a rainha da moda contemporânea. Algumas das jóias, ela criara especialmente para complementar os vestidos glamourosos que confeccionava.

Sabia também que ela não era casada. Havia quatro anos, mantinha relacionamento com um produtor da Broadway.

- Quer dizer que estava em Sidney a negócios? – especulou mais um pouco, saboreando o biscoito com queijo.

- Sim... E não – retrucou Sakura, evasiva. – É que minha cunhada mora em Sidney.

- E seu irmão?

- Ele morreu – informou, sucinta, engolindo o nó na garganta. – Vou a Sidney com freqüência comprar ouro, e aproveito para ver Yuki.

- Sempre solidária, não é mesmo?

Sakura o fitou muda, estarrecida diante do sarcasmo, da insensibilidade.

- Duvido que conheça o significado da palavra "solidariedade", Sasuke. De qualquer forma, pouco me importa sua opinião a respeito do que quer que seja, e com certeza não continuarei na companhia de um homem que não conheço e que não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim.

Encolhida sobre a areia num dos cantos da barraca, Sakura acabou adormecendo, embalada pelo som das ondas morrendo na praia e da brisa por entre a vegetação. Sonhou com o irmão gêmeo já em agonia, decidindo abrir mão do tratamento...

Sakura despertou chei de preguiça, mas logo se animou, ao sentir um cheiro delicioso de... peixe assado! Ora, o piloto se descobrira pescador, também? Deixando o abrigo, apreciou o desjejum que se tostava sobre as brasas e olhou ao redor, cogitando onde estaria Sasuke.

Localizou-o entre as ondas espumosas, tomando um delicioso banho de mar... Completamente nu!

Parecendo revigorado, ele correu ao seu encontro, alisando para trás o cabelo ensopado.

Estupefata, Sakura criticou:

- Você não tem vergonha não? Sou mulher, caso não tenha percebido.

O piloto pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Qual o problema, srta. Haruno? Não está gostando do que vê? Ou será que está gostando demais?

Assim desafiada, Sakura disfarçou o embaraço e o fitou nos olhos.

Fingindo indiferença, apreciou-o da cabeça aos pés, prestando mais atenção ao peito e às coxas.

Sasuke não perdera um pingo da audácia.

- Quer que eu me vire?

Ela fez um gesto vão, expressando enfado.

- Por gentileza.

O piloto deu uma volta completa, bem devagar, e parou encarando-a.

- Que tal?

Espantada por estar representando tão bem, Sakura finalizou com um bocejo.

- Nada demais, traseiro interessante.

Sasuke lançou a cabeça para trás, dando um sorriso, e vestiu a cueca e a calça.

- Quanta frieza, dona! Estou admirado. Mas devia tomar um banho de mar, também, para melhorar esse humor.

- Talvez mais tarde.

- Na verdade, pensei que você fosse dormir mais.

Sakura se aproximou da fogueira.

- O que temos aqui?

O piloto grunhiu.

- O que acha? Peixe, é claro.

- Sei que é peixe – rosnou Sakura, em tom condescendente, embora não tivesse tanta certeza assim. – Mas qual peixe?

- Olho-de-boi.

Ela se ajoelhou na areia e arregaçou as mangas da blusa, já superaquecida ao sol matinal.

- Como o pegou?

- Com uma lança, que eu mesmo fiz – relatou o piloto, orgulhoso. – Não sei quem ficou mais surpreso, se eu ou a vítima.

Sakura reprimiu o riso.

- Bom, meus parabéns! Já não está na hora de virar?

- Bem lembrado. – Sasuke virou o espeto com o peixe. – Coloquei meio alto para tentar defumar.

- Humm... – Ela procurava disfarçar a ignorância, visto que cozinhar não era o seu forte. Sorriu ao mestre cuca. – Não é que você serve para alguma coisa?

O piloto se curvou.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, srta. Haruno. – Sentou-se a seu lado. – Saiba que terá a oportunidade de exibir seus talentos também, hoje.

Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Como?

Sasuke explicou?

- Já deve ter percebido que aqui faz muito calor durante o dia e esfria a noite. Pensei em transformar minha calça em bermuda, de modo que você possa emendar os retalhos com o pano das nossas jaquetas, improvisando cobertas.

A estilista ouviu atenta, e então replicou:

- Fala com se fôssemos passar muito tempo nessa ilha.

O piloto pesou bem as palavras. Não queria que a moça ficasse deprimida, mas tão pouco podia lhe dar falsas esperanças.

- Como é difícil prever o tempo que as equipes de busca levarão para nos encontrar, voto por nos acomodarmos com o máximo de conforto possível. Além disso, ocupar o temppo de maneira útil contribui para preservar a sanidade mental. O tédio leva a depressão. E a brigas sem motivo.

Sakura acabou concordando.

- O peixe já não está pronto? Estou morrendo de fome.

- Quase. Por que não providencia algo para bebermos, enquanto espera?

Resignada, ela foi colher cocos verdes. Ainda não se acostumara com o sabor da água contida na fruta, mas, sedenta como estava, beberia qualquer coisa que não fosse água salgada.

Dali a pouco, os sobreviventes se refestelavam com filé de peixe e água de coco fresquinho.

- Que tal? – indagou Sasuke.

Sakura torceu o nariz.

- Prefiro ovo com toicinho defumado.

- É o que costuma ter no desjejum com seu noivo?

Ela não disfarçou o espanto. Então, o piloto a conhecia, provavelmente das reportagens que publicavam a seu respeito em jornais e revistas. O que não lhe dava o direito de bisbilhotar em sua vida particular!

- Não é da sua conta.

- Por que ainda não se casaram?

Sakura analisou a situação. Por que ainda não haviam se casado? Ela já adiara várias vezes, por causa da doença do irmão, e depois para superar a dor da perda. Mas iriam se casar, claro! Sai era bonito, inteligente, bem-sucedido. Tinham tanto em comum, respeitavam um ao outro, admiravam um ao outro...

- Não se dão bem na cama? – pressionou Sasuke.

Ela ficou rubra.

- Não seja ridículo! Nós nos damos muito bem... – Interrompeu-se, percebendo que caía no jogo dele.

- É isso – concluiu sasuke, convencido. – Não se dão bem na cama.

Ela não se dignou mais a responder.

Dando de ombros, o piloto terminou a refeição, acendeu um cigarro e contemplou o mar.

Incapaz de dar o assunto por encerrado, Sakura alfinetou:

- Pelo jeito, todos os seus relacionamentos são perfeitos.

- Não, muito ao contrário.

- Ora, por que será? – ironizou ela. – Um homem tão perfeito quanto você...

Sasuke se voltou para ela incentivado.

- Acha mesmo?

Sakura se enrijeceu.

- Fisicamente com certeza. Não sou cega.

O piloto deu um meio sorriso, meneando a cabeça. Então levantou-se e espanou a areia da calça.

- Muito bem, hora de trabalhar, companheira!

Com um suspiro profundo, ela tirou a tesoura do kit de costura.

- Não vai despir a calça?

Sasuke ergueu o sobrolho.

- Quer mesmo?

Sakura enrubesceu.

- Não... Não precisa. – De joelhos na areia, posicionou a tesoura sobre o tecido que cobria as coxas musculosas. – De que comprimento quer a bermuda?

- Bem curta! – Sasuke riu, ciente do constrangimento da jovem.

Ela aprofundou a carranca.

- Fique quieto. Detestaria ferir... seu orgulho.

O piloto riu novamente, rouco e sensual.

- É muito corajosa srta. Haruno, mas não a esse ponto, quero crer. Não seria tão insensata...

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**Obrigada a todos pelos comentários.**

**É muito importante para continuar postando.**

**Kissus.**


	4. Chapter 4

Louco Amor

Louco Amor

Capítulo 3

Pegando as pernas cortadas da calça, Sakura entrou na barraca, onde já estavam as jaquetas de ambos, e pôs mãos à obra. Quando terminou, percebeu que transpirava de calor. O abrigo oferecia sombra, mas virava um forno à medida que o sol subia no céu sobre a ilha.

Aquele era um bom momento para tomar um banho de mar, concluiu, aproveitando a ausência de Sasuke. Daria apenas um mergulho rápido, e estaria de volta antes dele.

Saiu da cabana, olhou bem ao redor para certificar-se de que o piloto não estava por perto e se despiu por completo, deixando as roupas perto da fogueira oras reduzida a brasas.

Esquecida da vida entre as ondas gostosas, relaxou tanto saiu da água meio sonolenta, desatenta aos arredores.

- Muito bonito, srta. Haruno! – exclamou uma voz masculina familiar. – Não tem vergonha, não? Sou homem, caso não tenha percebido.

Sasuke voltara enquanto ela devaneava! Corada até a raiz dos cabelos, não sabia se era mais forte a zanga ou o constrangimento. De pernas ligeiramente afastadas, braços cruzados e nem um pingo de misericórdia nas feições arrogantes, lá estava o comandante da aeronave, parecendo o dono da praia.

Sakura cobriu os seios com os braços.

- Podia ser cavalheiro e dar meia volta!

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Não sou cavalheiro.

Bufando ela advertiu:

- Eu trataria melhor essa cliente, se fosse você, porque, uma vez de volta à civilização, posso prejudicar muito sua carreira.

O piloto fingiu espanto.

- Oh, é mesmo tão influente?

Sakura deu e ombros.

- Vivo fretando jatinhos.

Sasauke adotou um tom irônico.

- Já que fez a gentileza de me avisar, vou retribuir. Não me ameace Srta. Haruno. Tenha em mente que as aparências enganam...

Sem entender a insinuação, porém cônscia de que não adiantava discutir, ela descruzou os braços e marchou altiva na direção da barraca.

O piloto a segurou pelo ombro.

- Não vai dar uma voltinha para eu ver atrás?

- Vá para o inferno! – Sakura se desvencilhou com brusquidão, rubra de vergonha ao ouvir a gargalhada do homem, que agora tinha visão desimpedida do seu bumbum.

Agarrando as roupas que deixara na areia, seguiu em frente, até um arvoredo recheado de mato alto. Entre bananeiras, vestiu-se, desfiando mentalmente todos os palavrões que conhecia na direção do insuportável companheiro de flagelo.

Sakura passou bastante tempo deitada na areia, tentando assimilar o fato de que seu companheiro naquela ilhota era ninguém menos do que Sasuke Uchiha, milionário que começara do nada e criara um império, dono da maior frota de jatos executivos do mundo. Embora já tivesse visto fotos dele publicadas pela imprensa, não o reconhecera logo por causa do uniforme de piloto.

Agora explicava-se o jeito autoritário do homem, e o comentário dele: "As aparências enganam".

Finalmente, Sasuke voltou da incursão pela floresta com um monte de lenha mais ou menos seca nos braços. O desafio era manter a fogueira acesa.

Sakura se sentou e o fitou séria.

- O que foi? – indagou ele, entranhando olhar.

- Você não é só o piloto. É o dono da empresa de táxi aéreo. Você é Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele saltou a pilha de tocos e gravetos.

- Caiu a ficha, é?

Além de aturdida, Sakura parecia também confusa,

- Mas... Se você é Sasuke Uchiha, não deveria haver um exército de gente vasculhando estas ilhas à nossa procura?

- Deveria.

- E já não teriam no encontrado, a essa altura? Será que já não nos declararam mortos?

- Ainda não faz tanto tempo assim – replicou Sasuke. – Parece muito tempo por causa de tudo que passamos. Não se preocupe, não vão desistir.

- Tem razão... – Sakura observou o companheiro estendendo os retalhos de roupa para secar. Ele era sempre prático, nunca se deixava abater. Devia seguir o exemplo. Com esforço, levantou-se. – O que vai querer para o jantar? O cardápio não é muito extenso. Cocos, bananas, figos. Ainda tem biscoito de água e sal e queijo, acho.

Sasuke fingiu indecisão,e então sorriu de lado.

- Um pouco de cada coisa. Veja o lado bom: nem precisa cozinhar.

Sakura sorriu e foi buscar os alimentos. Voltou preocupada com o abrigo destelhado.

- O que vamos fazer se chover a noite?

- Nada.

- Obrigada pela força.

- Não vai chover.

- Como sabe?

- Não sei como, mas sei. Talvez seja adivinho.

- Muito engraçado. Parece mais um palhaço.

Ele a fitou com superioridade.

- Não, está encurralada nessa ilhota com um empresário de alto nível, srta. Haruno. Onde está o rum?

- Esqueci.

- Então, vá buscar.

Sakura se enrijeceu toda. Já se acostumara ao tom autoritário do companheiro, mas nunca admitiria receber ordens.

- Vá buscar você! – rebateu, furiosa.

Sasuke a olhou indiferente.

- Você não gosta mesmo de cooperar, não é?

- Engano seu. Estou sempre pronta a cooperar. Acontece que acredito também nas expressões básicas da civilização, "por favor", "obrigado" e "com licença".

Ele se abaixou ao lado dela diante da fogueira e a tocou no queixo para se fitarem.

- Ouça, rosada. Detesto vê-la tão contrariada, mas o fato é que não está nesta ilha na companhia de um criado pessoal. Caso tenha se esquecido, já me arrisquei para salvar sua pele imaculada, mas não me lembro de ter ouvido nenhum "obrigada". De qualquer forma, de agora em diante, terei em mente a boa educação. Será que prejudicaria demais seu lindo traseiro levantar-se e ir buscar o rum?

- Prejudicaria demais, sim! – sibilou Sakura, cheia de ódio ainda. Entretanto, aqueles olhos ônix do piloto a hipnotizavam, e precisou de toda a força de vontade para se desvencilhar da mão que agora lhe acariciava o rosto. – Se fizer a gentileza de se afastar, vou buscar o bendito rum.

Sasuke não se deslocou um milímetro, mas o arrependimento substituiu a arrogância em seu semblante.

- Desculpe-me. Maldição... Acho que vou ficar louco!

Sakura se desesperava também. Diante do companheiro a exsudar tanta energia e vitalidade, deixava-se afetar cada vez mais por sua presença física. Trajando só bermuda, ele assustava com sua masculinidade, o peito rígido, e amplo, tão branquinho. As pernas recheada de músculos tesos. Ele continuava roçando os dedos calejados em sua bochecha.

- Por favor – sussurrou embaraçada. – Deixe-me ir buscar o rum. Também peço desculpas. Acho que estamos ambos com os nervos à flor da pele...

Sasuke lhe sorveu as últimas palavras com lábios ávidos. Com livre acesso ao fundo de sua boca, Sasuke a explorava e aquecia toda com sua língua cálida. Quando Sakura se deu conta, já estava deitada na areia, com o piloto por cima, cativa de beijos cada vez mais ardorosos.

Incapaz de continuar passiva Sakura o abraçou com força, ajustando sensualmente o corpo ao dele. Sentia os seios esmagados sob o peito viril, formigando de prazer. Seus quadris se atritavam e, apesar das roupas, ela sentia a potência masculina já no maximo da excitação. Céu, areia, mar, tudo o que estava além se embaçava.

Era como se despertasse para a vida somente agora, sob as carícias do piloto Sasuke. Ele a beijava no pescoço. Abriu os olhos porém permanecia encantada. Via o firmamento se escurecer, rechaçando as cores quentes do pôr-do-sol. Tinha a pele úmida, pegajosa, mas nunca se sentira mais linda, mais feminina.

Mais viva. Mais sensual. Mais completa. Mais parte única de um todo. Arrepiava-se deliciosamente à medida que Sasuke estendia a trilha de beijos molhados, tracejando a clavícula, focinhando a abertura da blusa. Ele se deslocou um pouco, a fim de explorar melhor suas curvas, do seio ao quadril. Então, retomou o seio e massageou o mamilo, que se intumesceu, mesmo sob a blusa e o sutiã. Gemendo de deleite, Sakura enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele. Foi quando a blusa se abriu, convidando Sasuke a novas incursões com os lábios e a língua. Tomada de desejo, Sakura estremeceu violentamente... e recobrou a lucidez.

- Não, Sasuke... Por favor, chega.

Longe de se enfurecer, como ela temera, ele lhe abotoou a blusa e voltou a acarinhá-la, com a intenção de acalmar, desta vez. Ainda exsudava um calor intenso, sem ocultar a extensão do desejo.

Sakura encheu-se de culpa. Permitira que Sasuke chegasse àquele ponto. E a ternura dele, no lugar da raiva esperada, só fazia machucar mais.

- O que foi? – indagou ele brando.

Ela o fitou espantada.

- Você ainda pergunta?

Sasuke não entendia.

- Sabíamos que isso ia acontecer. Acho que nunca quis nada, nem ninguém, como quero você. E sei que você também me quer. O corpo não mente, responde só com a verdade.

Sakura mordiscou o lábio e baixou o olhar.

- Não estou negando que desejo você. Por favor, saia de cima de mim. Não quero que ouça meu corpo enquanto tento entender o que passa.

Sasuke se deslocou, sentando-se ao lado. Apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos, aguardou a explicação.

Sakura respirou fundo.

- Sei o que sentiu, porque senti também. Mas não vê o que está acontecendo? Estamos sozinhos, isolados nesta ilha, em situação extrema. É natural que o desejo aflore, mas não devemos... ceder. Não temos nada a ver um com o outro, acho que nem se quer nos gostamos. Além disso você é casado, e eu...

- Você não é casada – explicitou ele, duro e frio outra vez.

- Não sou casada, mas...

- Tem um amante? – especulou Sasuke, sarcástico.

- Não é da sua conta! – Não precisava explicar a ele que tivera apenas um relacionamento a vida toda. Além disso, ela e Sai eram ambos adultos e livres. – Mesmo que nunca tivesse estado com nenhum homem, sr. Uchiha, com certeza não o escolheria para ser o primeiro.

Ele reagiu surpreso.

- Por que não?

- Porque é casado...e um aproveitador!

Ele estava estupefato agora.

- Aproveitador?

Sakura parecia ressentida como se fosse ela a esposa traída.

- Você é casado... no entanto, troca de mulher como quem troca de roupa. Você as usa. Nunca vou deixar que me usem.

- Engraçado – replicou Sasuke. – As mulheres com quem saio não se sentem tão usadas assim. Posso ter prazer na companhia delas, mas também lhes _dou_ prazer. São relações de honestidade. Você, sim, parece desonesta. Há pouco, era quem tomava, quem recebia. Eu é que me deixava usar, feito um idiota. Você teve o que quis, então sorriu e me dispensou, como se fechasse uma torneira.

- Foi você quem começou!

- Comecei, sim, porque você jamais teria a coragem de ir atrás do que queria. Agarra-se a um absurdo código de ética. Saiba que eu estou separado a dez anos, e não acredito que você tenha tanto escrúpulo assim em trair seu amante. Apenas decidiu que, aconteça o que acontecer, será a mulher que disse "não" a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Mas seu ego é gigantesco!

- Nada disso, rosada, apenas enxergo os fatos claramente.

- Você enxerga tudo como lhe convém!

- Será? – Sasuke se reaproximou dela perigosamente, mas não se encostou em nenhum ponto. – Você não podia ter deixado mais claro o quanto me deseja.

Sakura baixou o rosto.

- Pode ser, acontece que não quero ter nada com você. Deu para entender?

Ele deu um meio sorriso, inconformado.

- O tempo dirá.

**0oo0**

**Obrigada pelas reviews.**

**Desculpem pela demora, tive alguns problemas.**

**Ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Louco Amor

**Louco Amor**

**Capítulo 4**

Nos dias seguintes não apareceu nenhuma embarcação ou aeronave. A fim de manter a sanidade, Sakura e Sasuke se mantinham ocupados e pouco se falavam, mantendo um relacionamento de cortesia.

Para se sentir mais livre, Sakura se habituara a perambular diariamente pela ilhota, depois de perguntar ao piloto se havia perigo de brusca mudança climática. Felizmente, o tempo permanecia firme.

Enquanto passeava, Sakura sabia que Sasuke dava duro no acampamento. Ao longo daquela semana, ele reparara e ampliara a barraca, acrescentando-lhe paredes de sapé. Já construíra também uma mesa e três banquetas de madeira, toscas, porém sólidas. O mais admirável era que fazia tudo isso usando só uma machadinha feita com restos metálicos do jatinho, mais o canivete e a lixa de unha.

Cansada, dormia a noite toda, e quase não tinha tempo para se incomodar com a presença de Sasuke.

Mais um dia raiou, e Sakura foi realizar suas tarefas matinais. Ao sair do mato que beirava a praia, olhou para o mar e piscou várias vezes, certa de que o calor lhe causava alucinações. Como a imagem não desaparecia, caiu ajoelhada em alegria delirante.

Sasuke também já avistara os barcos. Abaixado atrás de uma duna salpicada de mato, observava os procedimentos em desalento.

Foi quando sentiu, na areia, a reverberação de passos acelerados. Sakura corria para a orla a fim de pedir socorro à tripulação das embarcações!

- Oh, não... – Com um gemido desolado, Sasuke cerrou os dentes e se posicionou na areia, aguardando até ver a forma fugaz de Sakura passar a trinta centímetros de distância.

Ela chegou a vê-lo e expressou estranheza. O que fazia lá escondido, quando a ajuda por que tanto esperavam estava ali, ao alcance de um grito?

Liberando num átimo toda a tensão e energia contidas, Sasuke se atirou em cima de Sakura, e ambos rolaram para trás de uma duna. Ela se debateu, tentando recobrar o fôlego, os olhos fulgurantes de ira.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – protestava.

Prensando-a contra o chão, Sasuke lhe tapou a boca.

- Cale-se! – sussurrou. – Se chamar a atenção daqueles homens, eles nos matarão na hora!

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Frustrada, sem entender o que se passava, contorceu-se em desespero e acabou mordendo a mão de Sasuke.

- Maldição!- sibilou ele, agarrando-a pela nuca para lhe falar ao ouvido. – Preste atenção, Sakura. Esses sujeitos são traficantes de drogas. Estão transferindo uma carga volumosa. Não sei quanto a senhorita, mas eu gostaria de continuar vivo. Ainda que bancasse o herói e levasse o primeiro tiro em seu lugar, eles não hesitariam em disparar muitos outros. Portanto, quer ficar quieta? - Sakura entendera,mas não se conformara. De qualquer forma, restava-lhe obedecer, porque o companheiro ditador a mantinha imobilizada com seu corpo de aço.

Um bom tempo depois, encerrou-se a operação no mar. As embarcações foram se afastando um da outra e da ilha, até que desapareceram além do horizonte.

Sasuke se levantou, contemplou o oceano e olhou para Sakura, que permanecia estendida na areia, apoiada nos cotovelos.

- Ainda não entendi direito o que aconteceu – resmungou ela, inconformada por estarem isolados novamente naquela ilha perdida. – Por que não pedimos ajuda? Bastava dizer que não ligamos para as atividades deles...

Sasuke ficou estupefato.

- Você não escutou o que eu disse? Eram traficantes de drogas!

- E daí?

- Oh, Senhor, dai-me forças! – Com o rosto voltado para o firmamento, o piloto parecia aguardar um sinal. Fitou novamente a companheira. – Não foi só uma festinha para cheirar pó, Sakura. Transferiram toneladas de alguma coisa...provavelmente, cocaína. Quem lida com isso, se for preso, pode passar meio século na cadeia. Acha mesmo que conseguiria convencê-los da nossa promessa de que ficaríamos de bico fechado?

Sakura expressou entendimento, finalmente.

- Por que não explicou antes? – desabafou, humilhada. – Sei que ocorrem assaltos em Tóquio, assassinatos, desfalques, mas nunca tinha visto uma quadrilha de traficantes em ação em alto-mar. Desculpe-me se não percebi de imediato.

A frustração não tardou a abatê-la. Durante alguns segundos, acreditara que estavam salvos, deixariam a ilhota naquele dia.

Mas estavam de volta a estaca zero.

- Nunca mais vamos sair daqui, não é? – concluiu Sakura, desesperada. – Além disso, sempre que aparecer um barco ou avião, teremos de verificar primeiro se são gente confiável...

- Não diga tolices. – É claro que vamos sair daqui. Estamos no mundo conhecido. Nossos amigos e parentes não vão desistir de nos procurar nunca!

Tomaram o rumo do acampamento.

- Tenho um presente para você – antecipou Sasuke, a fim de reanimar a companheira.

Sakura esboçou um sorriso. Apesar das brigas constantes, o piloto já lhe dera várias provas de simpatia. Como agora.

- Onde está?

- Sobre a mesa do acampamento. Vá lá e veja se gosta.

Com um último olhar desconfiado, Sakura correu na frente e alcançou a tosca mesa de madeira. Ao ver o objeto, sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Sabia que Sasuke levara horas para confeccioná-lo.

Um pente. Os dentes eram irregulares e bem espaçados, porém rijos e formando com o cabo uma peça inteiriça. Com dedos trêmulos, pegou-o e examinou, querendo saber do que fora feito.

- Casca de tartaruga – esclareceu Sasuke. – Veio dar na praia... sem a tartaruga, claro.

Sakura fitou o companheiro.

- É lindo. Obrigada.

- Vi quando quebrou o seu, de dentes muito finos. Seus cabelos estão cada vez mais embaraçados, não é?

Ela confirmou.

- Se não formos encontrados logo, acho que vou ter de cortar rente.

- Não pense nisso agora. Que tal pescarmos um belo peixe para o jantar, hein?

Uma hora depois, voltavam com outro olho-de-boi. Tão logo saiu da água, Sasuke se sentou na areia e começou a limpar o peixe.

- Vou recolher gravetos para a fogueira – avisou Sakura, rumando ao arvoredo.

- Bem lembrado. Traga uns tocos maiores também. Estão se acabando.

Depois de providenciar a lenha, ela ainda foi colher frutas e buscar água fresca para a refeição. Agora, tomavam vinho e o rum só de vez em quando. Sasuke ponderara que deveriam poupar o álcool para fins medicinais, em caso de emergência.

Entre outros talentos, Sasuke sabia como preparar um peixe, que ficava gostoso mesmo assado ao ar livre sobre brasas. Sakura se deu conta então o quanto era felizarda. Se fosse a única sobrevivente naquela ilhota, talvez já tivesse perecido. Tentou se reaproximar do piloto:

- Você é um excelente dono de casa – elogiou, sincera. – A família deve estar sentindo sua falta.

Saboreando o peixe, Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Espero que alguém já tenha dado pela minha falta. Meu irmão, meu filho, meus funcionários...

- Sua esposa? – Mal deixou escapar a indiscrição, Sakura mordeu a língua.

O Piloto a fitou sereno.

- Minha esposa? Ela nunca vai derramar uma lágrima por mim. Pelo que conheço de Karin, ela já deve estar fazendo de tudo para que eu seja declarado oficialmente morto. Aliás, deve estar adorando o fato de eu ter desaparecido.

- Mas por que isso?

Sasuke girou a água na cabaça.

- Íamos assinar os papéis do divórcio na terça-feira. Por isso, eu mesmo quis pilotar o jatinho. Era para aproveitar a viagem.

Sakura estava curiosa, mas procurava disfarçar.

- Se já estão separados há dez anos, por que o divórcio saiu só agora?

Ele se recostou na cadeira, apoiou os pés no canto da mesa e cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca.

- Eu quis me divorciar logo que casamos. Mas ficamos juntos dez anos, por causa do nosso filho. Aí, nos separamos, só que Karin entravou o divórcio exigindo muito mais do que aquilo a que tinha direito. Como eu não estava interessado em me casar de novo, não me empenhei em fazer acordo. Agora Karin decidiu que não me quer mais como marido, nem no papel, e eu também acho que vou me sentir feliz sem as algemas. Além disso, Shouji já está grande e entende tudo perfeitamente.

- Shouji é seu filho?

- É.

- Quantos anos tem?

- Dezesseis.

- Oh...

Sasuke riu.

- É isso mesmo srta.Haruno. Casamo-nos muito jovens, porque Karin estava grávida, mas nunca morremos de amor um pelo outro. Sua vez.

Sakura enrubesceu. Ele queria saber de seu relacionamento com Sai.

- Fale-me de Seiji – explicou Sasuke compassivo. – Seu irmão que se foi.

Triste, ela passou a revirar a comida com o garfo.

- Éramos gêmeos. E muito ligados. Depois que meus pais morreram, tínhamos só um ao outro. Fundamos a Haruno Designs juntos. Yuki e eu somos amigas desde os tempos da escola. Nós três continuam muito unidos, mesmo depois que se casaram e se mudaram para a Austrália.

- Como foi que ele morreu?

- De câncer.

- Devia ser muito jovem...

- Vinte e cinco anos. Faz só um ano que partiu... – Hipnotizada pelos olhos ônix de Sasuke, Sakura se viu desabafando tudo o que nunca conversara com ninguém, nem mesmo Sai. – Foram anos de cobalto, quimioterapia e radiação. Apesar do medo, ele nunca perdeu a esperança, o otimismo, o amor pela vida. Só no final...

Sasuke ouvia o relato, chocado com a ternura que Sakura lhe despertava. Tinha certeza de que ela nunca partilhara com ninguém aquelas emoções. Ela não pertencia a outro homem, afinal. Não de verdade, não do jeito que mais importava.

Findo o desabafo, ele se levantou devagar contornou a mesa. Fazendo Sakura erguer o queixo, fitou-a nos olhos, inclinou-se e beijou-a. Ela o recebeu prontamente, mas ele manteve o beijo leve, superficial, mal roçando a ponta da língua úmida em seu lábio carnudo. Muito antes do que ela esperava, afastou-se.

- Prometo nunca deixar o fogo se apagar à noite. – O piloto abriu um meio sorriso. Prometo.

Ainda hipnotizada, Sakura o viu se afastar na direção das ondas, o oceano cinzento e ameaçador com a chegada da noite.

- Aonde vai? – indagou, apreensiva.

- Dar um mergulho.

- Mas a esta hora? Já está escuro

Sasuke começou a assoviar.

- Vou mesmo assim.

Ele precisava de um banho de água fria, para aplacar o desejo que o devastava. Sentira Sakura receptiva, sabia que ela teria se entregado desta vez, se ele a tivesse tomado nos braços.

Mas ainda não era o momento. Antes, Sakura teria de aceitá-lo como o homem que era. E só poderiam ficar juntos quando já não houvesse fantasmas entre ambos.

Não compreendia de fato os próprios sentimentos. Só sabia que desejava aquela mulher como nunca desejara nada mais na vida.

Sabia também que jamais a deixaria voltar para outro homem, conseguissem retornar à civilização ou não.

0oo0

Sentiu cócegas na pele...

Despertando à aurora, Sakura se conscientizava cada vez mais da sensação. Começara no tornozelo e agora parecia escalar sua perna.

Ainda grogue de sono, soergueu-se de cenho franzido. Piscando com força, examinou a perna.

Era um besouro! Castanho-escuro, uns cinco centímetros de comprimento, movimentando as antenas em seu traço tortuoso!

Sakura contraiu as feições em puro horror e deu um berro.

- Arghhh! – Levantou-se num pulo, tentou matar a criatura. Errou e, perplexa, viu o besouro abrir as asas e alçar vôo, rodeando-a.

Em pânico e gritando sem parar, Sakura agitava os braços a fim de espantar o inseto.

Acordado pelo alvoroço, Sasuke também se levantou e, de olhos arregalados, procurou o perigo.

- O que foi?! O que foi? – focalizou a companheira de acampamento em meio a uma bizarra dança ritualística.

- Aaaaiiii... está nos meus cabelos! – gritou Sakura, disparando barraca a fora.

Ainda confuso e perplexo, Sasuke correu atrás dela pela praia e alcançou-a com a água na altura das coxas, mergulhando a cabeça.

Agarrou-a pelos ombros.

- O que está acontecendo, Sakura? – Ele a sacudiu, apavorado. – Do que está falando?

- Saiu? Saiu? Não, ainda estou sentindo... – Desvencilhando-se com uma força incrível, Sakura voltou a submergir.

Certo de que ela enlouquecera, Sasuke a capturou novamente e desta vez a prendeu numa "gravata", para que não tivesse a chance de escapar.

- Do que está falando? – repetiu autoritário.

Ela apontou para a cabeça.

- Olhe!

Ele separou as mechas e examinou bem o couro cabeludo. Não encontrou nada demais.

- O que era?

- Um besouro.

- Um _besouro_?! – Sasuke empederniu o semblante, furioso. – Você me fez envelhecer dez anos e ganhar um monte de cabelos brancos por causa de um_ besouro_?

- Mas não era um besouro comum! Ele voava!

- Um besouro de palmeira! Francamente, Sakura, é um bicho totalmente inofensivo!

- Mas estava subindo pela minha perna, depois voou e se enfiou nos meus cabelos!

Vendo-a realmente traumatizada com a experiência, Sasuke a soltou e caiu na gargalhada. Saiu da água e tombou na areia, rindo sem parar.

Sakura se achegou toda ofendida. Mas então seus olhos cintilaram e, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguiu manter a expressão séria. Logo sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Todo esse escândalo por causa de um besouro! – achincalhava Sasuke.

- Na hora, não teve graça nenhuma! – protestou Sakura, cruzando os braços, fazendo beiço outra vez.

Sasuke tentava serenar, mas estava difícil.

- Desculpe, minha cara... é que foi muito engraçado!

Superando o embaraço, Sakura se deixava afetar por outro fator agora. Seu companheiro de acampamento nunca lhe parecera tão atraente, o corpo atlético, os cabelos rebeldes e espetados, o comportamento tão travesso, em contraste com sua seriedade.

Entretanto, por mais que o homem a seduzisse naquele cenário primitivo, não podia se entregar a ele. Talvez devido ao susto que lhe pregara o besouro, dava-se conta da realidade como nunca lhe acontecera antes, desde o momento da queda do jatinho na ilha.

De repente, tinha certeza que jamais, jamais sairiam de lá. As equipes de busca já deviam tê-los considerados mortos. Ainda que sobrevivessem, os traficantes acabariam voltando para liquidá-los.

Sem dize nada a Sasuke, retornou à cabana e se deitou em seu canto. Não chorou. Sentia-se vazia. Como nunca se sentira na vida.

Sasuke decidiu não ir atrás dela. Embrenhou-se na mata, a fim de procurar mais destroços do jatinho, como costumava fazer diariamente. Quando voltou, horas depois, encontrou Sakura sentada na areia, contemplando o oceano.

Constatou também que ela não realizara nenhuma das tarefas que lhe cabiam. Deixava para a companheira a parte mais leve do serviço, praticamente tomando para si todo o encargo da sobrevivência de ambos, e ela ainda negligenciava suas poucas obrigações.

- Que folga é essa? – ralhou Sasuke, com as mãos na cintura.

Sakura nem ergueu o rosto. Continuou apreciando o mar.

- Para que continuar lutando?

Ele pôs a raiva de lado, preocupado agora.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Não vale a pena – explicou Sakura, alheia a rigidez do companheiro. – Equivale aos tratamentos... não adianta nada.

Sasuke raciocinava furiosamente. Longe de se mostrar hostil, a companheira parecia apática. O ataque do besouro fora a gota d'água, minando-lhe o espírito como a queda do avião, e a ameaça dos traficantes não haviam conseguido.

- Quer dizer que não vai mais lutar para sobreviver?

Sakura deu de ombros.

- É preferível morrer logo a apodrecer devagar.

Sasuke percebeu que a companheira relacionava as experiências de ambos na ilha à lenta agonia do irmão, cada dia mais um passo rumo ao fim inevitável. Agarrando Sakura pelos ombros, sacudiu-a até ver seus olhos faiscarem de ódio.

- Já que seu irmão está morto, acha mais fácil morrer também? – Sem lhe dar tempo para replicar, prosseguiu: - Pensei que tivesse mais garra, moça! Podíamos estar em situação bem pior, sabia? Estamos ambos inteiros, temos água, vamos sobreviver, e trate de fazer a sua parte, porque eu quero viver!

Como Sakura não reagia, Sasuke começou a lhe desabotoar a blusa.

- O que está fazendo? – inquiriu ela. – Já disse que não quero você...

- Não estou mais levando em conta sua vontade – declarou ele. – Vamos dar um mergulho, e depois vamos lavar seus cabelos, porque _eu_ quero!

Estupefata, Sakura se viu manuseada rudemente pelo companheiro, que lhe arrancava as roupas sem a menor cerimônia.

- Pare com isso! Deixe-me em paz! Não pode agir assim!

- Não mesmo? – questionou Sasuke, irônico. – Não estou vendo ninguém por perto que possa me impedir...

Nua em pêlo, Sakura o viu se livrar da bermuda e da cueca. Tentou fugir, mas ele a agarrou e arrastou na areia ao encontro das ondas. Como ela insistia em se debater, ele a afundou na água algumas vezes, até que passasse a se comportar melhor. Então, segurando-a pela cintura e pela nuca, provocou:

- Está com muita raiva, srta.Haruno?

Sakura respondeu com uma seqüência de palavrões.

- Muito bom! – elogiou Sasuke. Mas ela voltou a se rebelar, e ele a mergulhou novamente. Ela emergiu mais tranqüila, embora tremesse de fúria e indignação.

Convencida de que estava a mercê de um maníaco, Sakura superou por completo a depressão de pouco antes. Agora, só pensava em um jeito de escapar. Mas Sasuke vigiava cada movimento seu, pronto para recapturá-la dando meros dois passos.

- Solte-me! – rosnou selvagem, enquanto ele a arrastava de volta ao acapamento.

Sem se dignar a responder, Sasuke a colocou sentada em uma das banquetas e começo a lhe aplicar nos cabelos uma pasta de polpa de coco seco misturada com lima, que preparara antes.

- Trate de dormir com um olho aberto de hoje em diante – avisou Sakura, ofegante de fúria. – Porque juro que vai pagar muito caro pelo que está fazendo!

- Acho que já está bom – opinou Sasuke, parando de lhe massagear o couro cabeludo, surdo às ameaças. – Vou buscar água... Ou melhor, você vem comigo.

Sakura deu um berro quando Sasuke a arrastou pelos cabelos feito homem das cavernas até o tronco de árvore escavado que usavam como caixa d'água. Fazendo-a se ajoelhar, Sasuke lhe puxou a cabeça para trás com a destreza de um cabeleireiro e mergulhou sua cabeleira em água doce. Liberou-a somente quando as madeixas estavam completamente limpas.

Sem fôlego, Sakura se permitiu relaxar contra a madeira maciça.

- Terminou?

Sasuke negou movendo a cabeça bem devagar.

- Garota, ainda em começamos.

- Não!

Sempre indiferente aos protestos, Sasuke a ergueu nos braços e carregou para a cabana. Largou-a sobre a coberta de retalhos no arremedo de cama sobre a areia.

- Srta.Haruno, é melhor esclarecermos logo os fatos. Somos companheiros, os dois únicos habitantes desta ilha. Se vamos passar o resto da vida juntos, farei com que a experiência valha a pena para você... e você vai retribuir na mesma medida, a começar de agora.

Sakura se apertou contra a parede, mas Sasuke a agarrou e abraçou com força. Impondo um beijo, invadiu-lhe a boca com a língua exigente, implacável. Ao mesmo tempo, era sutil e persuasiva, alternando retiradas com investidas, provocando. Enquanto a acariciava do ombro as nádegas, encaixou a músculos perna direita entre as dela.

Sakura não saberia dizer em que momento perdeu a vontade ou a capacidade de resistir ao homem. As carícias ternas dele lhe entorpeciam os pensamentos.

Em menos de uma hora, desolara-se de maneira inexplicável, depois se enfurecera o bastante para matar. Agora, nenhuma daquelas emoções anteriores fazia sentido. Desejara Sasuke já no primeiro dia, e não por estarem sozinhos naquela ilhota paradisíaca. Mesmo que tivessem se encontrado em meio a uma multidão, a química teria acontecido, atraindo-os um ao outro irrevogavelmente.

- Você é magnífica – murmurou ele, tomando os seios dela nas mãos. Ávido, deslizou-as por seu abdome e executou íntima, maravilhado ao vê-la se contorcer de prazer.

- Sasuke... – Ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada, de tanto que delirava.

- Adoro tudo em você – declarou ele, estirando-se sobre Sakura.

Apreensiva, ela abriu os olhos, mas não teve tempo de articular uma palavra, deixando escapar um grito ao sentir a masculinidade se fundir a sua feminilidade, preenchendo-a com um ardor que eliminava todas as outras sensações.

Após conhecer as alturas e picos de paixão que jamais sonhara, Sakura sentiu seu corpo se convulsionar em uma doce liberação, momemtaneamente ofuscado pelo brilho da explosão, elétrica como se um raio a atingisse. Com um último estremecimento, iniciou o lento retorno ao mundo, à cabana, à cama improvisada na areia.

Exaustos, os amantes dormiram abraçados a noite toda. Sakura despertou a aurora, desvencilho-se de Sasuke sem acordá-lo e deixou o abrigo. A leste, o sol deslocava devagar do horizonte. Teriam mais um dia espetacular, quente e brilhante.

Com o detalhe de que uma tempestade combinaria mais com seus tormentos. Sakura sentia-se culpada. Não por ter traído Sai, mas por tê-lo feito com prazer. Além disso, Sasuke era legalmente casado. Com a desculpa que estava separado havia dez anos, ele vivia aventuras amorosas em seqüência, o que a fazia se sentir ainda pior: era só mais um nome a acrescentar na longa lista de conquistas do milionário.

Meio cambaleante, achegou-se à tosca mesa emadeira, pegou o pente e começou a alisar os cabelos. Durante algum tempo dedicou-se a tarefa com a mente fazia de preocupações.

De repente, o remorso voltou com força, arrancando-lhe lágrimas. Ao mesmo tempo deu-se conta que estava completamente despida ao ar livre, e entrou na cabana à procura dos farrapos em que haviam se transformado suas roupas.

Sasuke inda dormia, o semblante sereno. Incapaz de resistir, agachou-se junto dele para afagar o rosto que agora amava com paixão. Então sentiu o tornozelo agarrado e gritou, tentando se levantar. Bem desperto, Sasuke a puxou de volta pelo pé, e ela tombou em cima dele.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – questionou ele, com um brilho maldoso no olhar.

- Eu... eu... Estava procurando minhas roupas.

Sasuke se apoiou no cotovelo.

- Ficaram lá na praia... Lembra-se?

Sakura baixou o olhar.

- Esqueci.

Ele a tocou no queixo.

- Como se sente?

Ela recordou a depressão terrível, quase suicida, que a acometera no dia anterior.

- Já estou melhor – afirmou. – Desculpe-me... Agi feito criança ontem.

- Que nada... – Sasuke lhe acariciou o ombro e então encaixou as mãos em seus seios, massageando os mamilos até que ficassem rijos.

Apesar da febre sensual, Sakura tentou resistir.

- Não... Por favor. Nada mudou.

- Tudo mudou, você é minha agora.

- Não – protestou ela fracamente. – O que aconteceu esta noite não significou nada. Você me forçou.

- Pois sim! – Sasuke emitiu uma imprecação. – No começo, talvez, mas aí você se entregou e seguimos juntos até o fim.

- Eu só fiz de conta que você era Sai! – declarou Sakura.

Sasuke puxou o trapo com que ela tentava se cobrir e se apoderou novamente de um seio.

- Diga-me... Seu amante consegue provocar isto em você? – Antes que ela replicasse, curvou-se e tomou o outro seio na boca, sugando o mamilo avidamente.

Um desejo insuportável a dominou no mesmo instante. Com o corpo afogueado, toda arrepiada, ela o agarrou pelos cabelos.

- Por favor, não...

Sasuke não demonstrava a mínima piedade. Agora corria os lábios úmidos sobre o peito e a barriga dela.

- Ele lhe provoca sensações como estas? – Encaixando as mãos entre suas coxas, encaminhava os beijos ao mesmo ponto.

- Não... Por favor, não...

Quando ela já estava pronta para se entregar novamente, Sasuke a segurou pelos cabelos e a fitou nos olhos.

- Com quem você está agora, Sakura?

- Com Sasuke – sussurrou ela.

- Não ouvi.

- Com Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

- Nunca mais me confunda com outro homem – advertiu ele, irado. Então implacável ordenou: - Agora toque em mim. Dê-me prazer, Sakura. Quero que me explore, que me conheça.

Trêmula, ela roçou os dedos no peito másculo. Bastou para que o homem estremecesse e ofegasse. Incentivada, ela lhe afagou o ventre achatado, provocativa. Com um gemido agoniado, ele se deslocou ágil e se posicionou sobre ela, iniciando mais uma sessão de beijos profundos.

- Toque em mim, Sakura – pediu ele rouco. – Conduza-me a você.

Ela fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Desejava-o demais. Não importava o que dissesse, sempre se entregaria Àquele homem. Era ele mestre, e ela se revelava aluna aplicada. Sim, queria conhecê-lo! Sasuke Uchiha lhe pertencia, ao menos por ora.

Voltou a cariciá-lo, a sentir seu calor, sua força vital. Levou-o ao limite, até que ele reclamou o prazer da recompensa, penetrando-a. A dela não foi menor, cheia de êxtase por pertencer a Sasuke novamente, à mercê da tempestade mágica da paixão infinita.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0 **

**Obrigada pelas reviews.**

**Kissus...**

**Ja ne. **


	6. Chapter 6

Louco Amor

**Louco Amor**

**Capítulo 5**

_Pacífico Sul,_

_30 de junho_

No interior da ilha, o problema eram os mosquitos. Praguejando e distribuindo tapas entre os insetos que o picavam sem trégua, Sasuke seguia se embrenhando na mata.

Não procurava nada importante agora, mas as incursões eram uma maneira de preencher os longos dias.

Até porque as noites já estavam preenchidas...

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar na rica vegetação ao redor, os olhos verdes felinos de Sakura o perseguiam. Ela já não ensaiava reticência quando ele se aproximava. Na noite anterior, até o provocara, afirmando que o fazia só para se vingar.

Antes que concluíssem o ato de amor, ele declarara que a amava.

Sakura se enrijecera um pouco, mas então voltara a se entregar à paixão. Provavelmente, não acreditara. Ele mesmo não tinha certeza do sentimento. Só sabia que precisava possuir aquela mulher toda noite, e que gostava dela como nunca gostara de nenhuma outra.

Mas isso era amor? Desprezara essa emoção por tanto tempo...

Topando com uma pedra, nela sentou-se. Um suor frio lhe escorria pelas costas.

Apesar da relação tórrida que tinham agora, Sakura não parecia temer a gravidez. Com certeza, ela recorria a algum método contraceptivo.

Ainda muito jovem, não fora tão prudente, deixando-se enredar pela bela e rica Karin Suiny. Quando ela afirmou estar esperando um filho seu, acreditara sem pestanejar, e se casaram em seguida. Qual não foi a surpresa quando a criança nasceu um mês antes do esperado, mas não prematura, prova cabal que não podia ter sido concebido por ele?

Entretanto, quando o pequeno Shouji fechou a mãozinha em torno de seu dedo pela primeira vez, não pudera repudiá-lo. Para todos os efeitos, era seu filho, sim. Amava-o como se fosse sua carne e seu sangue, e jamais o renegaria. Karin não tivera o menor escrúpulo em usá-lo, e por isso jamais a perdoaria.

Para quem levara tão a sério o voto do matrimônio, desempenhar a farsa de um casamento durante tanto tempo fora uma verdadeira agonia. Daí sua confusão agora quanto ao que sentia por Sakura Haruno. A única certeza quer tinha era de que não podia mais abrir mão dela.

A tarde findava. Reanimado com a perspectiva de mais uma noite de paixão, Sasuke retornou ao acampamento indiferente as picadas dos mosquitos agora. Tão logo deixou para trás a faixa de relva alta, avistou Sakura estendida na areia, contemplando as vagas oceânicas. Apertando o passo, trotou na areia sem fazer barulho, assustando-a ao pular na sua frente. Enlaçando-a nos braços, rolaram ambos sobre a praia molhada.

- Senti sua falta – declarou ele, rouco.

- Que bobagem – desdenhou ela, tentando se desvencilhar, sem sucesso. – Foram só umas horinhas...

- Em dez minuto, já morro de saudade! – garantiu Sasuke, exagerado.

Ruborizada, Sakura deu um soco ineficaz no peito másculo.

- Sasuke...

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Sabe, srta.Haruno, você não sabe brincar.

- O quê?

- Brincar. Não leve as coisas tão a sério. Divirta-se!

Como ela não respondia, ele começou a lhe desabotoar a blusa.

- Sasuke!

- Quero ver você.

- Já me viu.

- À luz do dia. – Ele acabou de desabotoar. – Tire a blusa, Sakura.

Ela baixou o rosto.

- Não consigo.

- Por favor.

Sem encará-lo, ela deixou a peça escorregar pelos braços.

- Tudo – urgiu Sasuke.

Sentindo-se queimar pelo olhar devorador, Sakura tirou o sutiã.

Não que ele ainda tivesse dúvidas, mas ela era mesmo perfeita.

- Tudo, Sakura... Por favor.

Ela ficou de pé, cônscia de que Sasuke mudava outra vez a relação entre ambos. O que ele lhe pedia agora era sua confiança e, ao fazê-lo, também se sujeitava a uma certa vulnerabilidade.

Queria tanto atendê-lo!

Despiu a bermuda.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, o olhar de Saasuke era mais abrasador que o sol tropical. Ele a admirou por bastante tempo, até que se levantou também e ficou igualmente nu.

Sakura baixou o rosto.

- O que foi? – provocou ele. – Não quer ver meu traseiro?

- Daquela vez... ainda não tínhamos...

Sasuke sorriu e começou a distribuir beijos em suas bochechas. A seguir, lambeu-lhes os ombros. Então, de joelhos, manobrou a língua em seu umbigo e no contorno dos quadris. Literalmente em chamas, Sakura gritava de deleite, enterrando as unhas nos músculos viris. Implacável, Sasuke insistia nos beijos íntimos, arrancando-lhe mais gemidos e delírios.

Finalmente, ele a derrubou sobre a faixa de areia molhada. A espuma branca das ondas a excitava tanto quanto os dedos e os lábios atrevidos do companheiro. O prazer era intenso, dolorosamente doce quase insuportável.

Sasuke colou os lábios aos dela, ao mesmo tempo que a invadia. No momento do clímax, o calor do sol se misturava ao ardor de ambos, e se deixavam embalar em sincronia côo o mar, lavados pelas ondas de sensações. E foram se acalmando, refrescados pelas águas em seu movimento incessante.

Sakura se sentia em paz e dividida ao mesmo tempo. Era maravilhoso estar nos braços de Sasuke. Nunca se sentira tão ligada a alguém. Nem tão completa. O desastre aéreo lhes proporcionara o paraíso. Era como se estivessem sozinhos no mundo, vivendo aquele milagre. Apoiado no cotovelo, Sasuke parecia contente. Carinhoso, correu um dedo em seu ombro até o umbigo.

- Já lhe disse que é maravilhosa – Riu ao vê-la enrubescer, pela milésima vez. – Quero que fique totalmente à vontade... tão confortável comigo quanto consigo mesma.

- Eu me sinto a vontade com você – afirmou Sakura. Na verdade, queria dizer que o amava, porém não ousava. Sabia que ele se declarara num momento de paixão cega, impelido pelo êxtase.

Ele se levantou num pulo e a puxou pelas mãos.

- Vamos nadar.

Brincaram bastante na água, tocando-se, provocando-se, extraindo prazer de seus corpos. Sakura conseguiu se descontrair por completo, e não desviou o olhar dos de Sasuke quando fizeram amor entre as ondas.

À noite na cabana, com as costas abraçadas por Sasuke, ela criou coragem bastante para questionar.

- Está ansioso para voltar para casa, não está, Sasuke?

- Claro que sim – murmurou ele sonolento. – Minha vida me espera. Não se preocupe, vão nos resgatar. – Rígido, considerou: - Deve estar ansiosa para voltar, também.

Sakura mal disfarçou o tremor na voz. Sasuke acabara de confirmar que ela não faria parte de sua vida, quando deixassem à ilha.

- Claro que estou ansiosa para voltar – confirmou. – Minha vida me espera.

Ele reagiu irado.

- Não vamos pensar no amanhã. Podemos passar muito tempo aqui. – Estreitou-a com força, quase machucando-a.

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas arderem sob as pálpebras. Como pudera ser tão tola? Deixara-se envolver por aquele homem esquecida de que ele era Sasuke Uchiha.

Permitira que ele fizesse dela seu brinquedo na ilha. Tirânico, ele satisfizera um capricho, mesmo sabendo que a boneca frágil não resistiria ao seu manuseio.

Uma lágrima cálida rolou por seu rosto. Sujeitara-se ao papel de amante de um homem que já tivera inúmeras. Um papel que sempre a enojara.

**0oo0oo0**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Ja ne.**


	7. Chapter 7

Louco amor

**Louco amor**

**Capítulo 6**

Sasuke acordou cedo e contemplou Sakura adormecida antes de deixar a cabana. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca, a cabeleira sedosa parecendo um halo rosado em torno de suas feições delicadas.

Então inexplicavelmente, a raiva que o assaltara a noite retornou com ímpeto.

Sem querer tomar um gole de água, embrenhou-se na mata de novo. Algo o impelia. Estava a cerca de um metro do local em que explodira o jatinho, quando bateu o pé em algo sólido. Era uma valise metálica. Ficara chamuscada e riscada, mas não se abrira. Ao erguê-la percebeu que era muito pesada. Devia ser de puro aço.

Posando novamente a valise, analisou os lacres. Pegou uma pedra e começou a bater nos fechos. Trabalhou por muito tempo. Até que finalmente conseguiu arrebentar os lacres.

Respirando fundo abriu a maleta. E reteve o fôlego!

Lingotes de ouro, de meio quilo, fulguravam ao sol. Eram muitos, totalizando de vinte a trinta quilos do metal precioso. Todos numerados. Fariam parte do governo australiano? _Só podia se isso!_

Enquanto avaliava por alto o valor da descoberta, descobriu algo ainda mais extraordinário. A maleta tinha fundo falso, também de aço. Sasuke não precisava abrir o fundo falso para saber o que havia por baixo. Só podia ser um dispositivo de rastreamento... Talvez dois ou três, impossíveis de ser removidos. O dono do ouro arquitetara um plano perfeito, de modo a não perder o tesouro de forma alguma.

Um raciocínio levava a outro, e Sasuke cogitou então se a falha no sistema hidráulico de seu jato também não fora planejada. Outra questão fundamental era: como a valise cheia de ouro fora parar dentro de seu avião?

Seria pura coincidência o fato de Sakura Haruno lidar com o metal precioso em seu trabalho de _designer_? Com certeza, seu ar inocente combinava com os olhos verdes sensuais para livrá-la de suspeitas. A única passageira, o único se humano a embarcar na aeronave após a inspeção.

Sasuke quase explodiu de fúria. Seu avião, sua empresa... _Ele_ fora usado!

Com os lábios comprimidos, refez o caminho de volta ao abrigo.

Adentrou a cabana transpirando, os músculos tensos como molas, e pousou a valise no chão com baque surdo. Sakura acordou sobressaltada. Olhou para ele e depois para a maleta, sem entender nada.

Sasuke nunca a vira tão linda, com os cabelos rosas esparramados sobre os ombros, encobrindo em parte apenas os seios desnudos. Mas tanta formosura só fazia aumentar seu ódio. Já se deixara usar por outra beldade de rosto inocente, quando tomara a única atitude honrada: casara-se.

Agora, porém, sentia-se mal. Dilacerado por dentro. Apaixonara-se por aquela mulher.

- Encontrei o que você tanto procurava – informou, gélido.

Sakura tentava desesperadamente se livrar do torpor do sono.

- Não sei do que está falando - declarou, enrolando-se no arremedo de lençol. De repente, sentia-se exposta e vulnerável diante do homem com quem se liberara totalmente no dia anterior.

- Não sabe do que estou falando? – Sasuke a agarrou pelos ombros e obrigou-a a se levantar, indiferente ao pano que caia desnudando-a novamente. – Estou falando de ouro, srta.Haruno! Estava no meu jatinho... Não é incrível? Só que não fui eu que o embarquei. Trata-se de metal roubado.

Sakura expressou puro horror.

- Mas não fui eu, tampouco! – protestou, indignada.

- Deve ter um sócio nessa jogada – prosseguiu Sasuke, em seu raciocínio implacável. – Sempre soube que seriamos encontrados... Mais dia, menos dia, seu cúmplice chegará para resgatar você... e o ouro, claro!

- Que absurdo! – Dolorida, Sakura tentava se desvencilhar, sem sucesso. – Acha que eu e mais alguém provocamos o acidente? Mas isso seria suicídio, e não sou louca!

- Claro que não é suicida, Sakura. O que aconteceu é que foi traída. Era apenas a "mula", a pessoa encarregada de introduzir o ouro no avião. Tinha as credenciais perfeitas: uma respeitável empresária acostumada a visitar o país. Só que seu cúmplice decidiu não partilhar nada. Ele providenciou para que o jatinho caísse... Agora, tenho certeza de que o sistema hidráulico foi sabotado. Não, você não é suicida. Ficou tão chocada com o acidente quanto eu. Porque foi traída. Seu cúmplice conseguiu que você tirasse o ouro do país, mas... Você não teria recompensa alguma. Não devia ter se metido com contrabando, Sakura.

- Como se atreve?! – protestou ela. – Não sou contrabandista! Eu trabalho e ganho muito bem! Não embarquei nenhum ouro em seu avião. Faço todas as minhas compras do metal legalmente. Se conseguiram embarcar algo no jatinho sem que você soubesse, foi por falha do pessoal da _sua_ empresa.

- Sakura... – Sasuke estendeu a mão.

Ela se arrastou para trás.

- Não toque em mim!

Ele deu meia-volta e a deixou lá, encolhida no canto da barraca.

**0oo0**

- Não vejo sentido nisso – opinou Sakura, ainda chateada. Sasuke lhe pedira desculpas por ter gritado com ela, mas não por tê-la acusado. Havia uma grande diferença. – Se alguém tentou contrabandear esse ouro, por que sabotar o jatinho? A probabilidade de cairmos em uma ilha era mínima. Devíamos estar no fundo do pacífico...

- Creio que há um dispositivo de rastreamento no forro falso da valise. – esclareceu Sasuke. – Talvez o ladrão seja mergulhador e tenha calculado mais ou menos sobre que região o avião sofreria a pane.

Acendeu um cigarro na fogueira e mais uma vez admirou a beleza da companheira em meio à fumaça de suas tragadas.

Sem graça, Sakura parou de alisar os cabelos e mordiscou a borda do pente de casco de tartaruga.

- Então, por que ele não apareceu ainda?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Talvez esteja esperando que as equipes de busca parem de nos procurar, ou que a polícia australiana se esqueça do ouro roubado. Sei lá.

Sakura não pode evitar um arrepio de apreensão.

- Quer dizer que acha que a pessoa que arquitetou todo esse plano ainda pode aparecer.

- Pode.

- Nesse caso, corremos perigo.

- Corremos. – Sasuke soltou mais uma baforada e sorriu a companheira. – Mas tenho um plano.

Sakura se encheu de alivio. Era evidente que confiava nele. Se ao menos tivesse certeza de que podia protegê-la...

- Qual? – indagou ela, ansiosa.

- Vamos deixar esta ilha.

Sakura entendeu de imediato.

- De jangada?

- Exatamente.

Ela se achegou.

- Oh, Sasuke, acha mesmo possível? Construirmos uma jangada que nos leve a um lugar mais seguro?

Ele deu um meio sorriso, aquecido pelas mãos pequenas em seu peito. Tomou Sakura nos braços e a beijou na ponta do nariz.

- Vamos conseguir, sim.

Fitaram-se por um segundo. A seguir beijavam-se com sofreguidão, como se suas vidas dependessem daquela troca. Foi Sasuke quem interrompeu a sessão ardente.

- Chega de discussão – determinou, sério. – Vamos viver, vamos nos amar, vamos confiar um no outro.

Sakura concordou. Sabia a que o companheiro se referia. Voltariam a se relacionar intimamente. Como se ela não estivesse desolada com o desentendimento e a separação!

- Agora, à jangada! – urgiu Sasuke, levantando-se.

- À jangada – apoiou ela, com um sorriso.

A tarefa se mostrava mais difícil do que haviam imaginado. Já estavam no quinto dia de trabalho e não acendiam mais a fogueira à noite, contando com a escuridão para protegê-los. Não obstante, abraçada a Sasuke, Sakura não sofrera mais nenhum pesadelo.

- Hoje faz seis semanas que estamos aqui – comentou ela em um intervalo de descanso.

- Seis semanas já?

Sakura confirmou, testando a resistência da corda de cipó que acabara de tecer.

- Isso o incomoda, não?

Ele deu de ombros e a envolveu em um braço.

Era óbvio que ele se incomodava com o fato de as equipes de busca não os terem localizado ainda, tanto tempo após o desaparecimento do jatinho.

Já Sakura ponderava por que seria capaz de vender a alma por Sasuke e não sentir a menor falta de Sai.

- Pensando na família?

Sakura voltou o rosto para Sasuke, que já não vigiava o mar.

- Mais ou menos – desconversou.

- Vamos voltar – animou ele, e ficou de pé. Estendeu a mão à Sakura. – Chega de trabalho por hoje. Que tal um passeio?

Sakura pôs a mão sobre a dele, e rumaram ao arvoredo, embora já anoitecesse.

Foi quando realizaram outra grande descoberta. Sakura tropeçou em uma raiz e, quando examinaram melhor, viram que era redonda e rosada.

- Não acredito – espantou-se Sasuke, tomando o tubérculo.

- O que é?

- Parece batata-doce, ou inhame. – Ele degustou a polpa crua. – É batata-doce! Entusiasmado, começou a puxar as plantas ao redor, expondo uma fileira de tubérculos.

Sakura permanecia incrédula.

- É uma horta?

- Parece.

- Mas como?

Ele deu de ombros, empenhado em arrancar as raízes.

- Alguém já morou aqui. E não deve fazer muito tempo, ou os tubérculos não teriam sobrevivido.

- A mesma pessoa que descartou a lata de refrigerante?

- Cenouras! – exclamou Sasuke, contente. – Não, acho que a lata foi jogada por alguém de passagem. A finalidade desta horta foi abastecer uma pequena população... Um grupo farto da civilização, talvez. Quem sabe? – Sorriu a companheira. – Sakura, se não fosse tão desastrada, jamais teríamos descoberto esse tesouro!

- Não sou desastrada! – protestou ela, mas riu também. Só a perspectiva de mudar de dieta bastou para lhe atiçar o estômago. – Vamos cozinhar logo algumas, estou morrendo de fome!

Começou a chover pouco depois, e os dois saborearam a refeição dentro da barraca, felizes como se estivessem em um restaurante de luxo.

Como a ocasião era especial, abriaram a garrafa de vinho e degustaram o jantar em paz, ouvindo a chuva cair lá fora.

Aninhada nos braços de Sauke, Sakura de repente anteviu os perigos da viagem que tanto planejavam. Quais as chances de ambos na imensidão do oceano? Em alto-mar, enfrentariam tempestades violentas, tubarões, dias a fio sob um sol inclemente a secar suas reservas de água doce, matando-os aos poucos.

Pela manhã declarou ao companheiro que não queria mais parti.

- Sasuke, quando terminarmos a jangada, vamos levar o ouro para longe da ilha... O mais longe possível. A maleta vai ficar no fundo do mar. Se tiver mesmo um dispositivo de rastreamento, o ladrão do ouro terá de mergulhar para resgatá-lo...

Ele a fitou gélido.

- Por que isso agora? Não confia na minha capacidade de tirar a nós dois daqui?

- Confio. Os problemas são os perigos do oceano. Afinal, temos tudo na ilha... Tudo o que precisamos para sobreviver durante meses.

- Não se houver seca – argumentou Sasuke. – Ou se um de nós adoecer.

Foi a vez de Sakura se encher de raiva, de repente com vontade de chorar. Mesmo sabendo que podia matar a ambos na tentativa, Sasuke faria de tudo para recuperar sua vida de milionário poderoso.

Sem perder tempo vestindo as roupas, pois ninguém a veria, deixou o abrigo nua como estava e se embrenhou no arvoredo, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

Além do nervosismo, uma súbita náusea a acometia. Provavelmente, comera tubérculos demais. Daria tudo por um antiácido...

O enjôo aumentou e ela acabou vomitando. A verdade não foi chegando de mansinho. Atingiu-a como um soco. Como se não pudesse ter previsto...

Já haviam completado seis semanas na ilha, e quase igual período experimentando quase toda noite o máximo de intimidade de que um homem e uma mulher eram capazes.

Desencostando-se da árvore, procurou uma poça de água fresca da chuva que caíra horas antes. Sem agitar a lama do fundo, primeiro lavou o rosto, depois tomou um gole.

Ajoelhada na relva, fitou o reflexo distorcido de seu rosto.

- O que é que eu faço agora? – murmurou.

Nada, concluiu. Estava feliz. Porque, não importava o que acontecesse, amava Sasuke, e era maravilhoso saber que carregava uma parte dele em seu âmago.

- Sakura?

Sasuke finalmente saía a sua procura. Dali a pouco, agachava-se ao seu lado, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

- Sakura, peço desculpas. Não sei por que não dei logo o braço a torcer, mas está coberta de razão. Considerei os perigos de uma aventura oceânica desde que começamos a construir a jangada. Já tivemos muita sorte em escapar com vida da queda do jatinho. Se permanecermos na ilha, temos boa chance de sobreviver. De qualquer forma, a jangada não será trabalho perdido. Vamos usá-la para levar o maldito ouro o mais longe possível, e jogar no mar.

Com um suspiro fitou o solo, e prosseguiu:

- Podemos estar a milhares de quilômetros de algum lugar com nome no mapa. Nem sei por que discuti com você, quando devia ter agradecido a sugestão. Acho... Acho que meu ego se feriu. Sou do tipo que acorda de mau humor e concluí que você me achava incapaz... Ah, droga, desculpe-me.

- Está tudo bem.

Apesar do embaraço, ele a fitou nos olhos.

- Não, não tudo bem. De fato, podemos enfrentar um perigo de seca aqui, ou um de nós pode ficar doente, mas até agora a ilha nos proveu adequadamente. Eis meu plano: vamos terminar a jangada, e então eu parto para alto-mar sozinho. Quero levar o ouro para o mais longe possível. Quem sabe não avisto algo interessante após um dia remando? Depois que eu voltar, resolvemos o que fazer de agora em diante. Que tal?

Sakura tentou sorrir corajosa, mas um pequeno nó na garganta a impediu. Não suportaria ver seu amor partindo sozinho para o oceano em uma jangada. Só que estava dividida: queria acompanhá-lo, mas queria também sobreviver, se não por si mesma...

- Será... Será que vai encontrar o caminho de volta? – ponderou, apreensiva.

- Tenha um pouco de fé! – replicou Sasuke, divertido. – Sou piloto, esqueceu? Conheço um pouco de navegação. Prometo não me arriscar sem necessidade. – Fez uma pausa de efeito. – Está bem assim?

Sakura assentiu, esboçando um sorriso à sensação de euforia. Sasuke demonstrara consideração por seus sentimentos, reconhecera a inteligência de seus argumentos! Que mais ela podia querer de um tirânico empresário acostumado a berrar ordens e ser obedecido sem delongas?

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews.**

**Espero que estejam gostando. **

**Sakura grávida? Muito fofo. Mas e o Sai? Será que ainda terá alguma chance?**

**Próximo capítulo... Nossos sobreviventes serão resgatados. O amor entre ambos poderá sobreviver fora da ilha paradisíaca? **

**Kissus...**


	8. Chapter 8

Louco Amor

**Nota: Me desculpem se eu ofendi alguém, com as cenas descritas no hentai. Recebi uma reclamação. Então deixo aqui minhas sinceras desculpas. Coloquei em negrito para que quem não goste possa pular essa parte. Obrigada!**

**Louco Amor**

**Capítulo 7**

_19 de julho_

Da proa do iate _Bonne Bree_, Itachi Uchiha esquadrinhava a pequena praia através das lentes poderosas de um binóculo.

Tinha certeza de que era aquela ilha. Na semana anterior, vasculhara área a bordo de um hidroavião, e captara sinais promissores de presença humana naquela minúscula faixa de terra. Só não pousara porque os recifes de coral teriam destroçado a aeronave.

Agora, vendo uma ninfa correr livre, leve e solta pela praia paradisíaca, nua, linda e perfeita na natureza, não tinha mais dúvida. Sasuke estava vivo!

- Reiko!

Reiko Misuny, seu amigo de infância e dono do barco, que conhecias os mares tanto quanto os Uchiha conheciam os céus, saltou para fora da cabine.

- O que foi?

- Acho que os encontrei! – Passou-lhes o binóculo. – Vamos baixar o bote. Mas não passe a mensagem de radio, porque ainda não vi meu irmão.

O comandante esticou o polegar em sinal de positivo e observou Itachi se acomodar no bote. Segundos depois, o pequeno motor rugia rumo à ilhota.

Quando alcançou os corais desligou o motor e venceu a remadas os últimos metros até a areia branca. Descalço desembarcou e respirou fundo.

Ainda não havia ninguém a vista. Foi até a barraca, entrou e reconheceu na cocha de retalhos partes do uniforme de piloto de seu irmão.

Então, primeiro, sentiu, antes de ouvir, passos de corrida na orla da praia. Sua ninfa retornava, mais risonha e feliz do que nunca. Não o notara ainda porque olhava por sobre o ombro o tempo todo, como se a perseguissem de brincadeira.

Ela o viu somente um segundo antes de colidir com sua estrutura sólida. Ele a segurou para que não caísse.

A ninfa não era fruto da sua imaginação. Existia, de fato. Tinha a pele tão lisa e macia quanto imaginara ao vê-la de longe, e olhos brilhantes que, agora, revelavam-se verdes.

Só que aqueles lindos olhos expressavam pânico...

E a ninfa lutava para emitir um grito que não saía!

**0oo0**

Sakura tinha certeza de que se tratava do ladrão do ouro. Ele chegará a ilha para recuperar seu tesouro e matar os sobreviventes do desastre aéreo!

Eventualmente, o grito entalado em sua garganta morreu, subjugado pela confusão em seu espírito.

O estranho recém-chegado expressava tanto espanto quanto ela. Tinha os olhos ônix idênticos aos de Sasuke, e suas feições também lhe pareciam familiares...

Antes que tivesse tempo para raciocinar, Sasuke se destacou do arvoredo chamando por ela. Percebeu quando ele estacou na areia branca, atônito ao ver que não estavam mais sozinhos na ilhota.

O desconhecido a soltou, os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Graças a Deus... Está vivo!

- Itachi!

Ainda confusa, Sakura observou os dois homens se abraçarem. Aos poucos, foi entendendo que ela e o companheiro tinham sido encontrados, finalmente. Estavam salvos!

- Mas como foi que chegou aqui? – inquiriu Sasuke, eufórico.

- Com persistência, ora! – risonho, Itachi Uchiha olhou para Sakura.

Só então ela se deu conta que estava nua ao ar livre. Com o resgate, haviam retornado aos costumes da civilização. O que era natural minutos antes passava a ser indecente, vergonhoso.

Os homens perceberam seu constrangimento.

- Itachi, empreste sua camiseta a Sakura – pediu Sasuke ao irmão, que atendeu prontamente.

Ela vestiu a peça em afobação, desejando que pudesse cobrir o rosto também. Vários números maior do que o seu, a camiseta lhe alcançou o meio das canelas.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio embaraçoso, Itachi deu um tapa nas costas do irmão.

- Ainda não acredito que encontrei vocês! – exclamou, entusiasmado.

- Graças a Deus! – replicou Sasuke, e formalizou as apresentações: - Itachi, como já deve saber, está é Sakura Haruno. Sakura, este é meu irmão Itachi.

Eles se cumprimentaram perguntando "como vai?", o que era um total absurdo naquelas circunstâncias.

- Como está Shouji? – indagou Sasuke, ansioso.

- Está ótimo! – assegurou o irmão. – Ele queria participar das buscas, mas é lógico que não deixei. Afinal, podíamos encontrar só destroços e... - Sem completar a imagem macabra, concluiu: - Bem, eu o convenci de que um de nós três deveria tomar conta da empresa, mas acho que devíamos avisar pelo radio o quanto antes. Estão todos muito preocupados.

- Quer dizer que ainda não avisaram ninguém? – questionou Sasuke.

- Não, porque... – Itachi enrubesceu. – É que vi só Sakura na praia. Como não tinha certeza de que você estava vivo...

Sasuke dispensou o resto da explicação.

- Tanto melhor. É que temos um probleminha aqui... – relatou ao irmão a descoberta do ouro, e lhe mostrou a maleta dentro da barraca. – Acho melhor contatarmos as autoridades australianas primeiro, informar sobre o achado. Precisamos saber o que querem que façamos, antes que o mundo saiba que fomos encontrados.

Itachi concordou, e fora do abrigo, olhou para Sakura, que os observava de braços cruzados.

- Bom, creio que podemos ir já para o _Bonne Bree_, srta.Haruno. Não é um hotel cinco estrelas, mas dispõe de alguns artigos que devem estar lhe fazendo falta. Tem um monte de gente procurando você. Aquele seu amigo, o produtor, colocou uma esquadra para vasculhar o Pacífico inteiro...

Sakura sorriu sem graça. Já reparara no semblante empedernido de Sasuke. Claro, ele estava para retornar ao seu mundo de poder, estabelecendo as prioridades. Dali a pouco, estaria em casa, com a família.

- Vou adorar tomar um banho de chuveiro, sr.Uchiha – retrucou, digna, apesar da indumentária imprópria e dos cabelos desgrenhados. Encaminhou-se a cabana. – Com licença, vou me aprontar.

Enquanto vestia a bermuda, Sakura deixou o olhar correr pelo abrigo. Iam partir. Estava acabado. Mal podia crer, em poucos dias, estaria perambulando pelas ruas de Tóquio outra vez, retomando a vida de sempre.

E o filho de Sasuke em seu ventre?

Não podia contar a ele a novidade, não naquele momento.

Só sabia que ficaria com a criança. O papel de Sasuke naquela história era um ponto de interrogação. Ele voltava a ser um estranho, prestes a retornar a um mundo em que não havia lugar para ela.

Pegou o pente de tartaruga e guardou no bolso da bermuda. A seguir, deu meia-volta e saiu da cabana.

- Estou pronta.

- Então vamos. – Impaciente Sasuke a pegou pelo braço e a conduziu ao bote.

Embora Sakura não tentasse se esquivar, Sasuke sentia sua rigidez. Pouco antes interpretara a expressão em seus olhos.

A magia se acabara.

O paraíso se perdera.

Sakura não conteve o riso ao ser abraçada e beijada profusamente por Reiko. Muito divertido e cortês, ele fez questão de lhe mostrar o amplo banheiro da embarcação, garantindo que dispunha de muita água quente e emprestando o confortável roupão aveludado marrom da namorada. Sem jeito Sakura prometeu se servir a vontade e murmurou um agradecimento.

Que sensação inusitada proporcionou o primeiro banho com sabonete perfumado, após tanto tempo. Mirando-se no grande espelho da pia, achou-se envelhecida, como se tivesse passado anos, e não semanas na ilha. Não obstante, sentia-se jovem, quase inocente, com a cabeleira rosa esparramada sobre o veludo marrom do roupão.

Inocente, pois sim! Estava grávida, e o pai da criança em breve voltaria ao seio da família, deixando-a sozinha para encarar Sai e lhe dizer que não o amava mais, depois de ele ter deslocado uma esquadra de navios para encontrá-la.

Tratando de se recompor, tomou o comprido corredor do _Bonne Bree_. Encontrou Reiko e Itachi tomando cerveja na cozinha. Diante de mapas, Sasuke falava pelo rádio.

Reiko e Itachi se levantaram ao vê-la, oferecendo lugar a mesa. Ela se sentou indagando:

- O que está acontecendo?

- Sasuke falou com os australianos – explicou Itachi. – Pelo que entendi, querem que fiquemos aqui mais uma noite. Um representante deve chegar amanhã. Mas... Quer tomar alguma coisa? Acho que temos de tudo na geladeira. Peça o que quiser.

Sakura sorriu ante os esforços para que se sentisse a vontade e começasse a matar todas as vontades que passara longe da civilização.

- Para se franca, essa cerveja que estão tomando parece uma delícia.

Reiko se pôs de pé num salto.

- Cerveja saindo!

Sakura se dirigiu a Itachi.

- Mas... Não entendi. Por que querem que fiquemos aqui?

Foi Sasuke quem respondeu:

- Devemos ficar de guarda e não deixar ninguém roubar o ouro.

Tomando o lugar que Reiko vagara, ele contornou toda a mesa para ficar ao lado de Sakura.

- Quando estourar a notícia de que fomos encontrados, sãos e salvos, alguém vai entrar em pânico. A aeronáutica vai mandar peritos para examinar os destroços do jatinho e determinar a causa do acidente. Talvez o ladrão tente recuperar o tesouro. A escolha é sua, Sakura, mas nos pediram para não avisarmos ninguém até amanhã de manhã.

Enquanto ela pensava, incomodada pelo braço forte de Sasuke em seus ombros, Reiko lhe serviu a cerveja. Todos os olhares se concentravam nela, a única mulher a bordo. Mesmo cônscia da aflição de Sai e da cunhada Yuki, decidiu atender à solicitação das autoridades australianas.

- Está bem. – tomou um gole da bebida. – Mas quando é que... Vamos poder voltar para casa?

- Em breve – assegurou Reiko. – Estamos a um dia de viagem de uma ilha particular chamada Igua. O transporte aéreo que Itachi utilizou para ir até lá, de onde embarcou no iate, continua à disposição. E os australianos prometeram informar sua cunhada, amanhã bem cedo, de que você foi encontrada sã e salva.

E Yuki comunicaria a boa nova a Sai, logo em seguida, pensou Sakura, aplacando o remorso. Incapaz de encarar Sasuke, dirigiu-se a Itachi:

- Mas... Não é perigoso ficarmos aqui?

Mais uma vez, Sasuke se adiantou:

- Não.

Sem opção Sakura teve de olhar para ele.

- Mas...

- Não estamos mais indefesos – gabou-se Sasuke, gélido e empedernido. Voltara a ser o empresário tirânico e implacável.

- É pouco provável que apareça alguém – opinou Itachi, percebendo a tensão entre os dois. E mudou de assunto. – Reiko, já passa do meio-dia! Os sobreviventes devem estar ansiosos por uma boa refeição, completa e balanceada. Como prefere o bife, srta.Haruno?

- Bem passado... E me chame de Sakura, por favor.

- Vou preparar um banho rápido enquanto preparam o almoço – decidiu Sasuke, esfregando a barba. – Acha que devo só aparar ou raspar tudo, Sakura?

Ela se enrijeceu toda, convencida de que Sasuke a desafiava. Encarou-o.

- Para mim, tanto faz – declarou, com falsa descontração.

Ele escorregou pelo banco e deixou a mesa.

- Pegue o que quiser, minhas coisas estão na popa... Ou melhor, vou recolher tudo e deixar o camarote para você e Sakura.

Ela enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos. Itachi tivera prova de que ela e Sasuke haviam iniciado um relacionamento íntimo na ilha e parecia pensar que continuariam.

- Ótimo! – antecipo-se Sasuke. – Obrigado.

Sem forças para protestar sakura suspirou e observou os irmãos Uchiha se afastando pelo corredor. Então, tendo em mente as regras da civilização, levantou-se e sorriu ao dono da embarcação.

- O que posso fazer para ajudar?

Enquanto Sasuke tomava banho, Itachi voltou a cozinha e deu sua colaboração no preparo do almoço. Com ambos sempre empenhados em agradá-la.

- Têm muita sorte de estarem vivos – declarou Itachi, descascando uma cebola. Já foi milagre Sasuke ter conseguido pousar o jatinho, para começar.

- Eu sei – retrucou Sakura, sem graça, como sempre ficava ao recordar o convívio que tivera com o piloto durante aquelas seis semanas.

Dali a pouco, Sasuke reapareceu, barbeado. Trajava bermuda jeans emprestada do irmão e camisa de malha esportiva. Se recostou no balcão observando-os. Já realizara a transição de sobrevivente isolado em uma ilha a homem contemporâneo, e dos mais abastados. Era como se o último mês e meio nem tivesse existido.

Até que seus olhares se encontraram, e Sakura sentiu que continuavam ligados, unidos por tudo o que haviam compartilhado.

A partir daí, sentindo-se segura outra vez, concedeu a si mesma um período de graça. Passou o resto do dia em adaptação, reaprendendo a usar os talheres, saboreando a carne, degustando o cafezinho após a refeição.

- Sakura? – chamou Sasuke, a certa altura.

Ela saiu do transe e o fitou.

- Está quase dormindo sentada – informou ele, divertido. – Vá descansar.

- Oh... – Olhando ao redor da mesa, ela viu Itachi e Reiko sorrindo também. – Desculpem-me, acho que estou cansada. – Pediu licença e se levantou, contendo a ânsia de indagar a Sasuke: _Você não vem também?_

Nem foi preciso, porque ele fez questão d acompanhá-la até o camarote de popa. À porta, segurou-a pelos ombros e roçou os lábios nos dela.

- Durma um pouco – recomendou. – Eu só vou poder descansar daqui a algumas horas.

- Por quê?

- Porque estamos nos revezando na guarda. – Ele girou a maçaneta e a fez entrar. Sem lhe dar tempo para questionar mais, fechou a porta.

Sakura entendeu. Era possível que o ladrão do ouro aparecesse para recuperar o tesouro, colocando-os em perigo!

Amedrontada, instalou-se na ampla cama e fitou o teto de teça. Custou a dormir, e foi um sono intranqüilo, devido à tensão. Certa hora, acordou ouvindo as vozes de Itachi e Sasuke, que conversavam no convés acima.

- Estou avisando: prepare-se – dizia Itachi. – Ela mudou de idéia.

- Não quero nem saber! – replicou Sasuke, irado. – Quero o divorcio e ela não vai me impedir.

- Talvez não impeça, mas pode prolongar o processo em anos, exigindo metade da empresa...

Sasuke parecia inconformado.

- Mas por que ela está fazendo isso, hein?

- Disse que ama você.

- O quê?!

Sakura se esforçou para ouvir a continuação, mas Itachi e Sasuke se deslocaram, e não soube de mais nada. Arrasada, caiu em prantos. O que esperava? Que tanto Karin quanto Sai se retirassem da história graciosamente, e que Sasuke a pedisse em casamento, para criarem juntos a criança que haviam gerado na ilha do paraíso?

**A porta do camarote se abriu. Sakura fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir. Sem acender a luz, Sasuke se despiu e se instalou na cama junto dela, abraçando-a pelas costas.**

**Alguns segundos se passaram. Então, Sasuke introduziu a mão sob o roupão e começou a afagá-la toda, das coxas aos seios, passando pelo abdome, apertando os mamilos. Era impossível para ela continuar com a farsa do sono, como se o amante em algum momento tivesse acreditado nela.**

**Quando Sakura deixou escapar um gemido de desejo incontrolável, Sasuke cessou de provocar e encaixou as mãos em sua cintura, apertando-a contra o membro viril que se enrijecia. Queimando-lhe a nuca com a respiração ardente, introduzindo a mãos entre suas coxas, separando-as.**

**Mais um instante, e ele estava dentro dela, vivo e vibrante, carregado de eletricidade. O calor a invadia a partir daquele ponto. O prazer a paralisava e deixava ao mesmo tempo. Os pensamentos a abandonavam, e só restavam as sensações.**

**Sasuke a segurou com força quando a explosão de êxtase e euforia os dominou simultaneamente, sorrindo satisfeito quando ela gritou, no clímax, apesar de todo o esforço para se discreta.**

**Permaneceram deitados por um longo tempo. Sakura sentia as batidas do próprio coração e as de Sasuke, ainda abraçado às suas costas. Finalmente, ele se moveu e a fez virar-se, franzindo o cenho ao tocar em seu roupão.**

**- Isso está úmido. Eu ajudo você a tirar.**

**Ela despiu a peça aveludada, deitou-se de novo, e se entreolharam.**

**- Sasuke, precisamos conversar...**

**Ele se posicionou sobre ela e distribuiu beijos em seu pescoço e ombros, passou a língua entre os seios.**

**- Sasuke...**

**- Teremos o dia todo para conversar, amanhã. Não vamos desperdiçar a noite...**

Sakura acordou com batidas suaves na porta e percebeu que estava sozinha no camarote.

- Sim? – atendeu, sonolenta, sem se levantar.

- Sakura, é Itachi. – Ele abriu a porta só uma fresta. – Trouxe uma calça jeans e camiseta. Temos visitas, e sua presença é requisitada lá na proa.

- Obrigada, Itachi – murmurou Sakura, sorrindo quando ele introduziu as roupas. – Eu já vou.

Assim que a porta se fechou, pulou da cama e vestiu as peças.

Quando chegou a cabine, todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Dois australianos de uniforme bege ladeavam Sasuke à mesa, munidos de prancheta.

Os três à mesa se levantaram, e Sasuke apresentou:

- Sakura, estes são o sargento Menzies e o tenente Grifen. Cavalheiros, a srta. Sakura Haruno.

Após os cumprimentos, ela se sentou, e Itachi lhe levou uma caneca de café.

- Bem, podemos começar? – indagou o tenente, que era o mais velho.

- Começar o quê? – retrucou Sakura, confusa.

Polido, o tenente esclareceu que ela não precisava responder a nenhuma pergunta sem a assistência de um advogado, mas que contavam com sua colaboração. Então, ainda era suspeita de contrabando!

Gélida, Sakura respondeu a um minucioso interrogatório durante uma hora, e se irritou quando insistiram pela quarta vez.

- Tem certeza de que não viu ninguém perto do avião antes da decolagem?

- Absoluta. Por que não trouxeram o detector de mentiras?

Sem graça, o sargento Mezies olhou para o superior.

- Bem, é que...

- Acho que a srta.Haruno já ajudou no que pôde, dadas as circunstâncias – decretou Sasuke, enfim. – Como sabem, é cidadã japonesa, que sempre realizou transações legais na Austrália. Sobreviveu a um desastre aéreo, passou seis semanas em uma ilha primitiva e agora precisa se recuperar.

O tenente Griffen se levantou e estendeu a mão.

- Obrigado srta.Haruno. Se recordar de mais algum detalhe, por favor, avise-nos imediatamente.

- Eu aviso – prometeu ela.

Tão logo os oficiais se retiraram, acompanhados de Sasuke, Itachi se achegou à mesa com um bule.

- Mais café, Sakura?

- Sim, obrigada. – Ainda tensa, ela esboçou um sorriso. – O que foi tudo isso, hein?

- Todo acidente aéreo tem de ser investigado, Sakura. A descoberta do ouro reforça a hipótese de sabotagem e...

- Não temos certeza de que o jatinho foi sabotado.

Itachi se serviu de mais café e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Sakura, não quer que o responsável seja preso?

- Claro que quero. Só que... – Ela mal disfarçou a emoção ao fitar os olhos ônix familiares. – Estou preocupada. Se Sasuke pegar o sujeito antes da polícia...

- Pode até matar?

- É.

Itachi meneou a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. Sasuke só quer justiça, por mais que lhe custe manter o autocontrole. Não chegou onde está agindo impulsivamente.

- Mas como é que pretendem pegar o criminoso? E se ele não tentar recuperar a maleta?

- De um jeito ou de outro, vamos pegá-lo.

Ante o tom determinado, Sakura percebeu que os irmãos Uchiha não se pareciam apenas fisicamente. Ambos tinham o mesmo temperamento.

- Termine o café, porque não vai ter tempo para o desjejum – informou Itachi.

- Ah, não?

- Vamos de bote até o hidroavião. Em duas horas estaremos em Igua.

**0oo0**

Igua era uma bela ilha de praias brancas, com casas bonitas, um atracadouro e pista de pouso. Tendo já se espalhado a notícia do resgate, uma multidão os aguardava.

O primeiro a saltar do hidroavião, Sasuke abraçou um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis que só podia ser o filho Shouji, e uma senhora de feições serenas e olhos ônix que só podia ser sua mãe.

Uma mulher alta, linda de rosto e de corpo, aguardava a vez de abraçá-lo em um chique conjunto azul-marinho que combinava perfeitamente com os cabelos ruivos.

- Karin – informou Itachi sem necessidade.

Sakura engoliu em seco ao ver a outra enroscar os braços no pescoço de Sasuke. Teria permanecido em transe, se Itachi não lhe tivesse apertado o braço.

- Tem alguém ali tentando chamar sua atenção...

Segundos depois, Sakura abraçava a cunhada Yuki, com seus olhos cinzentos cheios de lágrimas. Atrás dela estava Sai.

Ele a abraçou e apertou com força contra o peito. Em seguida, afastou-a e olhou-a de alto a baixo, certificando-se de que estava inteira. Ela tentou sorrir, repetido a si mesma que aquele era o homem a quem amara por quatro anos.

Mas Sai se tornara um estranho. Ouvia sua voz, mas não entendia nada do que ele dizia. Então, sentindo um olhar sobre si, voltou-se para Sasuke. Ele quis ir ao seu encontro, o semblante quase em súplica, mas a esposa o retinha e lhe enchia os ouvidos.

Karin o amava. Jamais lhe daria o divórcio.

Com esforço, Sakura desviou o rosto e abraçou Sai ao pescoço.

Depois de lhe fazer um carinho no rosto, beijou-o com paixão. Pipocaram flashes das máquinas fotográficas, a imprensa sempre ávida por notícias e imagens apelativas.

- Podemos sair desta confusão, por favor? – pediu ela ao noivo.

- Claro, querida, claro...

Sakura, Sai e Yuki correrem para o banco de um automóvel preto.

- Reservei uma suíte no melhor hotel das cercanias – informou o noivo, apertando-lhe a mão. – Enquanto você descansa, cuidada por sua cunhada, eu tomo as providências para nossa viagem de volta...

Sai era bom, pensou Sakura, fechando os olhos. Yuki lhe apertou o braço.

- Sakura, terá de falar aos repórteres, até para se livrar deles. Como os Uchiha estão hospedados no mesmo hotel, podemos combinar dar uma entrevista coletiva...

- Não! – exclamou Sakura. O noivo e a cunhada a fitaram espantados. – Quero dizer... Não agora. Quero me instalar primeiro, depois tomo uma decisão.

- Como quiser, querida – concordou Sai. – Não se preocupe, vou providenciar tudo.

Duas horas depois, Sakura permanecia em uma banheira com água que já não fazia espuma e estava quase fria. A idéia de que Sasuke se achava no mesmo hotel, a passos de distância, nos braço da linda esposa, a desolava tanto que, em certo momento, deixou escapar um lamento agoniado.

Assustada, Yuki invadiu o banheiro.

- Sakura! O que foi? Está bem?

Ela sorriu.

- Desculpe, Yu. Estou bem. Com a pele toda enrugada, após tanto tempo na água, mas bem.

Yuki lhe estendeu uma enorme toalha branca felpuda.

- Não fiquei inválida – assegurou Sakura, em tom de brincadeira, enrolando-se na peça.

Yuki tentou se acalmar.

- Eu sei, mas não faz idéia da aflição que passei. Mal tinha me conformado com a ausência de Seji... E podia ter perdido você também...

- Shhhh... – interrompeu Sakura, abraçando-a. – Estou viva, estou aqui, estou bem.

Nesse instante tocou a campainha.

- Quem será? – cogitou Yuki. – Sai tem a chave...

- Por que não atende? – pediu Sakura. – Não posso ir de toalha.

No quarto, esvaziou as sacolas de compras que encontrou sobre a cama. Havia um vestido branco de mangas compridas e saia rodada, sandálias combinando e roupas íntimas rendadas. Ouvia Yuki falando baixinho com um homem na sala, mas não imaginava quem podia ser.

- Sakura? – chamou a cunhada.

- Já vou! – exclamou, terminando de se vestir.

Na sala, viu Itachi Uchiha.

- Sakura! – exclamou ele, beijando-a no rosto. – Mas você está linda!

- Obrigada – murmurou ela, mal disfarçando a decepção por não se tratar de Sasuke. – Desculpe a demora. Mas... em que posso ajudar?

Ele riu.

- Na verdade, foi bom você ter demorado. Assim, pude conversar um pouco com Yuki...

- Certo. – Sakura se divertia ao ver a tímida cunhada enrubescer.

- É que marcamos uma coletiva com a imprensa às cinco horas, no salão de baile – informou Itachi. – Já avisamos aos repórteres que serão apenas trinta minutos. Está bem para você?

- Sim, Itachi, obrigada.

Dado o recado, o visitante não se foi, e acabou aceitando um drinque oferecido por Yuki. Dali a pouco, chegou Sai, e então desceram todos aos andar térreo do hotel para a entrevista coletiva com a imprensa.

Os sobreviventes do desastre aéreo responderam às perguntas dos repórteres durantes trinta minutos cravados. Então, Sai em pessoa se encarregou de expulsá-los do salão de baile. Como a tarefa não era fácil, Sasuke e Sakura finalmente tiveram alguns segundos a sós, assim que lhe apresentou o filho Shouji, e este foi chamado pelo tio Itachi para tratarem de alguns assuntos urgentes.

- Precisamos conversar, srta.Haruno – declarou Sasuke, formal.

Sakura suspirou.

- Ora, sobre o que?

- Sobre nós.

- Nós?! – Ela emitiu um som rouco, áspero, que deveria ter passado por riso. – Nossa história terminou. Estou de partida... Com Sai.

- É mesmo isso o que quer, Sakura?

- Claro que sim – afirmou ela. – Aquilo que vivemos na ilha... Está encerrado. Tenho minha vida e...

- Sasuke!

Karin Uchiha se aproximava apressada da mesa. Mais uma vez, Sakura se impressionou com sua beleza, com as maneiras impecáveis.

- O que foi? – replicou Sasuke, frio.

- Desculpem-me. – Sorridente a mulher estendeu a mão. – É que ainda não conheço a srta.Haruno. Como vai? Já que meu _marido_ se esqueceu da educação, eu mesma me apresento. Karin _Uchiha_,_ esposa_ de Sasuke.

- Karin... – rosnou ele, mas então foi chamado por Itachi, para resolverem um problema da empresa. – Volto já – disse a Sakura, ignorando a outra.

Karin deu de ombros e suspirou condescendente.

- Coitadinha... Deve ter sido uma experiência horrível...

Sakura esboçou um sorriso. Karin Uchiha podia se bela, mas não era confiável. Sentira seus maus fluidos à primeira palavra, ao ouvir sua entonação.

- Menos do que imagina – replicou, formal. – Sasuke é muito... Capaz. – Fez pausa de efeito. – Agora, se me der licença, vou ter com a minha cunhada. – Levantou-se.

- Só mais uma coisa, srta.Haruno.

Sakura estacou e se voltou curiosa.

Sei que se envolveu fisicamente com meu marido na tal ilhota, mas, para seu próprio bem, não pense que significou algo. Sasuke tem um caso atrás do outro, mas eu sou a esposa dele. E pretendo continuar sendo.

- Seus problemas conjugais só dizem respeito a vocês dois, sra.Uchiha. – Reprimindo as lágrimas, Sakura procurou rápido a saída, mas topou justamente com Sasuke.

- Ainda não teminamos nosso assunto – declarou ele, segurando-a pelo braço. – vamos nos encontrar...

- Não! – recusou ela, mal controlando o impulso de se desvencilhar. – Eu me recuso a ser sua amante, uma boneca que você vai jogar fora quando se enjoar de brincar. Solte-me e volte para a sua mulher, que está logo ali esperando.

Sasuke recolheu a mão.

- Por favor, vamos nos encontrar... à noite. Depois, resolveremos toda a situação com Karin e Sai...

Sakura quase cedeu. Queria tanto ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer! Mas conhecia Karin Uchiha agora, e sabia que ela seria capaz de tudo para permanecer casada com Sasuke, e de destruí-lo, se não conseguisse.

- Não. Sinto muito.

Avistando o noivo, correu para junto dele.

- Sai, quero ir embora já!

- Mas... Não será possível, querida. Os vôos partem amanhã de manhã e...

- Fale com Itachi Uchiha. Ele dará um jeito.

Ela sentia que o irmão de Sasuke entenderia, melhor do que ninguém, seu desespero e sua necessidade de partir o quanto antes.

E Itachi Uchiha entendeu. Sakura, Sai e Yuki deixaram a ilha de Igua às sete horas da noite.

**0oo0**

- Aonde você vai?

Com a mão na maçaneta, Sasuke se voltou e viu Karin correndo os dedos sobre as teclas de um piano de meia-calda. Retornará à suíte apenas para ver se sua mãe estava bem.

- Falar com Sakura.

- Ela já foi embora.

- O quê? – Ele venceu em três passos a distância que o separava da mulher. – Karin, se você fez alguma coisa...

Ela expressou inocência.

- Não fiz nada. Aliás, foi seu querido irmão que tirou da cartola um vôo especial para ela.

Empedernido, sentindo-se impotente, Sasuke descarregou toda a raiva na mulher:

- Quero você fora daqui já, Karin. Só suportei sua presença até agora por causa do meu filho e da minha mãe. De agora em diante, nos trataremos exclusivamente por meio dos nossos advogados.

- Eu não vou dar o divórcio, Sasuke.

A meio caminho da porta, ele se voltou.

- Por quê, Karin? Por que tem de dificultar as coisas?

- Você não vai se casar com aquela mulher. Eu não vou deixar.

Sasuke se achegou novamente, e tentou outra abordagem.

- Karin, você é tão linda... Se me libertar, será uma mulher rica e livre.

Ela cometeu o erro de interpretar erroneamente a mudança de tom. Levantou-se da banqueta, enganchou-se no pescoço do marido e se esfregou nele.

- Só estou tentando evitar que cometa um grande erro, Sasuke. Essa Sakura até que é bonitinha, mas logo você vai se cansar dela. Está de volta ao mundo real. Vamos tentar de novo, meu amor...

Ele ergue o sobrolho.

- Quer dizer que ainda me ama?

Karin encostou um dedo em seus lábios.

- Claro que sim. Lembra-se de como... costumava ser? Pois podemos ter tudo de novo... Venha, vou lhe mostrar...

Sasuke firmou as mãos nos pulsos da esposa, desvencilhando-se e recuou um passo.

- Lamento, Karin, mas não me lembro mais de como era. Nem quero.

- Sasuke... dê-nos mais uma chance.

- Eu lhe dei todas as chances do mundo. – Ele suspirou fatigado. – Aceitei Shouji, perdoei todas as suas mentiras, fui um marido exemplar durante cinco anos! Mas não bastou para você. Tinha de correr atrás de qualquer um que usasse calça!

- Você também teve um monte de casos...

- Tive, não nego! E isso só tem uma explicação, Karin: deixamos de nos amar há muito tempo. Por você, eu até poderia continuar dormindo com Sakura, desde que continuasse sendo a sra.Sasuke Uchiha. Acontece que eu não tolero mais essa farsa. Quero me casar com ela. Quero ser um marido fiel. E quero uma esposa fiel.

- Pois ela saiu daqui com o noivo!

Sasuke não disfarçou a dor, o desespero.

- Ainda não tivemos uma conversa definitiva. Mas minha história com Sakura não tem nada haver com você, Karin. Quero o divórcio e ponto final.

- Vai morrer tentando – prometeu a mulher, maligna.

- Vou me arriscar. Só mais uma viso: estou saindo e, na volta, não quero mais ver você aqui. Se ainda estiver, mandarei expulsá-la. Entendido?

Quando finalmente encontrou o irmão, vinte minutos depois, num dos bares do hotel, Sasuke já estava mais calmo. Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para ele à mesa e chamou a garçonete.

- Uísque com gelo, por favor.

Itachi esvaziou o copo.

- Mais um para mim.

- Os dois duplos – retificou Sasuke.

Assim que a garçonete se afastou, Itachi partiu para a defensiva:

- Desculpe, mano, mas... no instante que focalizei o binóculo sobre Sakura naquela praia, vi que ela era especial, que ela merecia...

- Tudo – completou Sasuke. – Não estou zangado com você, mano. Quando soube, quase morri de ódio, mas já passou. – Encarou-o feroz. – Só que nunca mais mencione que a viu nua lá na ilha. Vou me casar com ela e não quero que todos saibam que meu irmão conhece a anatomia da minha mulher!

Itachi riu e fez um gesto indefeso.

- O que eu podia fazer? Não sou cego.

Os drinques chegaram. Os irmãos tomaram alguns goles, e então Sasuke partiu para a ação:

- Quero que entre em contato com os advogados e faça com que retomem o processo de divórcio. Quero Karin fora da empresa, não importa o quanto custe. Depois, quero que contrate a agência O'Reilly de investigações para vigiar cada passo de Sakura em Tóquio. E, na Austrália, quero mais gente investigando o caso do ouro... Ei, que cara é essa?

- Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! – Itachi soltava o riso. – Para que mandar alguém espionar Sakura?

- Não se meta – rosnou Sasuke. – Apenas faça o que estou mandando.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, chefia!

- Só uma coisa pode me deter – declarou sasuke, sombrio.

- O quê?

- Sakura.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Muito obrigada por continuarem acompanhando a fic. **

**Dedico especiamente a todos vocês. Tenho passado por muitos problemas, mas não desisti de postar por respeito a vocês.**

**Kissus...**


	9. Chapter 9

Louco Amor

**Louco Amor**

_Cidade de Tóquio_

_23 de julho_

Encolhida no canto do sofá de pelúcia branco, Sakura abraçou uma almofada.

- Sai, não precisa se recriminar. Eu mesma não sabia que Seiji estava morrendo. Não havia por que você ir comigo para Austrália...

O noivo andava em círculos pela sala.

- Talvez não soubesse que seu irmão estava morrendo, mas era uma crise... E eu não estava ao seu lado quando mais precisou de mim...

Travavam aquela conversa difícil dois dias após a chegada a Tóquio. Sai a deixara em paz no apartamento dela todo esse tempo. E fora o suficiente.

Ela não precisava de mais tempo para se aclimatar ao lar.

Não precisava de mais tempo para dormir.

Não precisava de mais tempo para se pôr a par das mudanças globais.

- Sai, não tem por que pedir desculpas!

O noivo se sentou ao seu lado e lhe beijou a palma da mão.

- Sempre fui egoísta, só me preocupava com meus musicais. – Abraçou-a. – Mas vai ser diferente, de agora em diante. Quero me casar com você. Vamos partilhar tudo. Diga que aceita, Sakura...

Ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Não queria magoar aquele homem maravilhoso... Bastava dizer "sim", e estaria tudo resolvido!

Mas não, não podia se casar com Sai pensando em Sasuke. Desvencilhou-se.

- Não posso me casar com você.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a janela de vidro panorâmica. Era noite lá fora.

- Eu entendo, Sakura. Estavam sozinhos naquela ilha. Uchiha é um homem sedutor, e até me parece um sujeito decente. Acho que devia agradecer a ele, por manter você viva, protegida...

Sai suspirou e endireitou os ombros.

- Sei que dormiu com ele, Sakura. Entendo e aceito. É claro que estou ofendido, também, não posso evitar, mas vamos enterrar esse assunto. – Voltou-se para ela com expressão suplicante.

Ela engoliu em seco, e as lágrimas rolaram, finalmente.

- Sinto muito Sai... Sinto tanto! Mas não posso me casar com você.

Ele se achegava de novo.

- Sakura...

Ela esticou o braço, a mão espalmada.

- Estou grávida.

Sai estacou, atônito. Uma vez digerida a informação, insistiu na reaproximação.

- Não faz mal Sakura. Eu te amo. E vou amar seu filho.

Ela caiu em prantos, chorou como jamais chorara na vida. Soluços colossais lhe sacudiam a estrutura frágil. Quando Sai tentou acalmá-la, sentiu-se ainda pior.

- Mesmo assim, não posso me casar com você...

Ele a abraçou. Após um minuto concluiu:

- Está apaixonada por ele, não é?

Sakura se desesperava.

- Sai, você é maravilhoso, é tudo que uma mulher pode querer...

- Só que não me ama.

- Amo, sim...

- Sakura, não precisa ficar assim. A culpa foi minha. Tive quatro anos. Ele teve seis semanas. Se fosse inteligente, eu teria me casado com você há quatro anos, e estaríamos juntos desde então.

Calaram-se, e contemplaram a escuridão pela janela.

- Eu me caso com você, Sakura, se quiser, só para dar um nome e um pai a seu filho. Uchiha é casado.

Sakura conseguiu sorrir.

- Obrigada, Sai, mas não.

- O que vai fazer, então?

- Ainda não sei. Vou trabalhar um pouco. Depois, vou passar um tempo com Yuri. Tempo suficiente para a impressa me esquecer.

- Uchiha vai descobrir.

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Quando acontecer, enfrentarei.

- Podia abortar...

- Nem pensar!

- Já imaginava.

O silêncio caiu novamente, mas confortável dessa vez, marcado pela amizade que nascera das cinzas de algo que quase foi mas jamais seria

.Sai se levantou e a beijou na testa.

- Telefone se precisar. Estarei sempre à disposição.

Ela apenas assentiu, a garganta bloqueada.

- Sai?

Ele se voltou da porta, os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Sinto muito – repetiu Sakura, inconformada. – Sinto demais.

Ele sorriu desconsolado.

- Deixe para lá, Sakura. A gente não manda no coração. Você ama o sujeito e não pode mudar isso, nem eu. Não agora. Mas, depois, se quiser tentar, estarei por perto.

_Kyoto,_

_26 de setembro_

Da janela do escritório, Sasuke via a ponte reluzir ao sol. Logo após ser resgatado da ilha, passara um mês na Austrália, e fazia trinta dias que tentava falar com Sakura. Ela atendera apenas um telefonema, e muito friamente indagara como estava sua esposa.

- Bem – respondera ele.

- Ela ainda é sua esposa?

- É, mas...

Não pudera se explicar. Sakura o dispensara alegando estar ocupada. E nunca mais o atendera.

Pois ele se cansara de esperar. Sabia, por intermédio de suas fontes, que ela não estava mais comprometida com Sai Yukimura. Iria a Tóquio para terem uma conversa definitiva.

Soou o intefone.

- Sim?

- É a sra.Uchiha, sr.Uchiha.

- Que entre.

Karin entrou linda e perfumada, como sempre.

Sasuke sorriu cortês. Era bom ser aquele que atirava a bomba, para variar.

- Obrigado por vir.

- Você chamou, eu vim. Meus advogados já devem ter informado os seus que estou contestando a ação de divórcio, por acreditar que ainda podemos superar as diferenças em nosso casamento.

Ainda com um meio sorriso, Sasuke se sentou à escrivaninha.

- Soube por meus advogados, sim, Karin.

- Espero que não tenha me chamado aqui para me ameaçar, Sasuke. O juiz não iria gostar nada se saber disso.

- Karin, confesso que considerei a hipótese, disposto a enfrentar as conseqüências, mas... Não, não a chamei aqui para ameaçar. Trata-se de um aviso. Já que você não quer o divórcio, podemos perfeitamente desistir dele. Veja, nosso casamento pode ser anulado.

- O quê?!

- Isso mesmo, anulado. Karin, um casamento é um contrato. Qualquer contrato poder ser reincidido quando se constata má fé de uma das partes. Quando a mulher sabe que está esperando um filho de outro homem e omite a informação...

- Você não seria capaz1 – Desistindo da pose, ela se levantou, o rosto uma máscara de ira. – Nesse caso, Shouji se tornaria um bastardo... Não, nunca vai conseguir isso! Estamos casados a muito tempo. Nenhum juiz vai concordar com essa anulação.

- Meus advogados consideram bastante possível.

- Não vai ter coragem de fazer isso com Shouji, contar a ele que não é seu pai verdadeiro...

- Shouji já é bem grandinho, tem dezesseis anos, Karin. É perfeitamente capaz de fazer suas escolhas...

- Pois ele vai escolher odiar você, se o declarar um bastardo!

Sasuke se segurou na ponta de escrivaninha, tentando aplacar a fúria.

- Karin, eu estava lá quando Shouji deu o primeiro passo, quando ele disse a primeira palavra, quando ele acordava a noite chorando por causa de pesadelo. Tenho certeza de que ele vai entender.

- Acontece que Shouji é meu filho, Sasuke. Não importa o que tenha feito quando ele era pequeno, ele vai odiar você, se humilhar a mãe dele e fizer dele um bastardo! Você não vai ter coragem.

- Vai pagar para ver? Se eu conseguir a anulação do casamento, você fica sem nada. Se assinar os papéis do divórcio, leva metade do meu patrimônio pessoal. A escolha é sua.

- Está blefando, Sasuke.

Sim, ele estava blefando, mas a mulher não podia ter certeza disso. Seguiu adiante com o plano:

- Tem duas semanas para pensar, Karin. Ou você assina os papéis no dia dez de outubro, ou nos veremos no tribunal para o julgamento de anulação.

A mulher se levantou.

- Por que tanta pressa, Sasuke? Sakura lhe deu prazo?

- Não vejo Sakura desde de Igua. Por decisão minha.

- Entendo. Ela só o aceitara quando estiver livre. Que pena, Sasuke. Por mim, você podia continuar dormindo com ela, mas ela nunca vai aceitar ser sua amante, não é? Porque quer ser sua esposa. Se gostasse mesmo de você, ela daria menos importância à posição e ao poder e ficaria com você de qualquer jeito. Mas não. Enquanto você não resolve sua situação, ela segue enroscando as pernas naquele produtor...

- Fora daqui! – bradou Sasuke, partindo ao meio o lápis que segurava. Levantou-se ameaçador.

A mulher recuou, mas ainda se voltou da porta.

- Acertei em cheio, não foi?

Sozinho na sala, Sasuke fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Acionou o interfone.

- Jennie, diga a Itachi que parto em uma hora. Arranje-me um vôo direto para Tóquio. E localize o sr. Sai Yukimura, naquela cidade, agora. Faça o que tiver que fazer, mas ponha-o na linha. Segure todas as outras chamadas.

- Sim, senhor.

Enquanto aguardava o telefonema solicitado, Sasuke tentou se concentrar na papelada sobre a escrivaninha, mas foi inútil. Finalmente, a secretária avisou:

- O sr. Yukimura na linha, sr. Uchiha.

Sasuke pegou a ligação.

- Yukimura?

- Sim?

- Estou indo a Tóquio. Para ver Sakura. Soube que não estão mais comprometidos. É verdade?

Sai elaborou a resposta.

- Sr. Uchiha, Sakura e eu somos amigos agora. Sendo assim, se quiser saber alguma coisa, pergunte diretamente a ela.

- Eu só queria que soubesse que estou indo aí para ver Sakura.

- Não posso impedi-lo, Uchiha. Aliás, acho que devia ter feito isso antes. O fato é que a pedi em casamento e ela recusou porque... Tinha seus motivos. Cuide bem dela, Uchiha, ou vai se ver comigo.

- O que quer dizer?

Sai suspirou.

- Converse com Sakura. Não posso dizer mais nada.

- Está bem, Yukimura. Obrigado.

_Cidade de Tóquio,_

_26 de setembro_

Intercalando uma pausa no trabalho frenético, Sakura foi até a janela de seu ateliê e apreciou a rua, lá embaixo. Era só uma hora da tarde, mas o trânsito de veículos já estava congestionado.

Devido à altura sentiu um pouco de vertigem e uma onda de náusea. Estava tão cansada... O médico lhe prometera que a fase do mal-estar passaria logo, porém persistia. Ninguém desconfiara de sua gravidez ainda, pois continuava magra, mas seu ventre crescia um pouquinho a cada dia. Já amava a pequenina vida que carregava, e o amor compensava todo o desconforto... Mas não a solidão.

Concentrava-se novamente no trabalho, um croqui de um vestido e o esboço de um par de brincos para uma senhora da sociedade, quando a secretária lhe entregou um envelope.

- Acaba de chegar.

Dando de ombros, Sakura abriu e leu a carta.

- O que é? – indagou Lucy, a fiel funcionária de meia idade.

- Não sei bem – murmurou Sakura, confusa. – Parece uma intimação para depor na justiça Australiana.

- Com relação a quê?

Sakura mordiscou o lábio. Jamais comentara com ninguém sobre o ouro encontrado na ilha, ciente de que as investigações corriam em sigilo.

- Não sei direito – esquivou-se. – Por favor, Lucy, localize Hiro Dunbart para mim, agora.

Meia hora depois, o advogado a atendia no ateliê.

- Calma, Sakura – pedia ele, alisando a cabeça calva. – Ainda não está sendo acusada de nada. Eles só querem que você deponha...

- Estou farta de interrogatórios! Sou uma vítima, será que não enxergam isso?

- Sakura, se não acatar a intimação, poderá ser extraditada. Não tinha mesmo planos de ir a Sydney mês que vem?

Bufando, ela tomou uma decisão drástica:

- Pois vou hoje. Assim, terei tempo para me inteirar do processo. A gente se encontra na Austrália, Hiro.

- Sakura, isso é loucura, não precisa partir hoje!

- Acontece que estou desgostosa para fazer qualquer outra coisa!

O advogado se despediu inconformado, mas prometeu chegar a Austrália com sua defesa preparada.

Sakura pediu a secretária que providenciasse a viagem para aquele mesmo dia.

- O quê?! Mas os vôos...

- Frete um jatinho, ora! Não é para isso que eles servem?

Duas horas depois, Sakura embarcava em uma das aeronaves da empresa de táxi aéreo de Sasuke Uchiha, rumo à Austrália. Recostada na confortável poltrona de couro, não pôde conter as lágrimas sob as pálpebras fechadas.

Só queria saber se veria Sasuke no tribunal. E se ele seria sua testemunha de defesa ou... de acusação.

No ateliê, a secretária Lucy organizava os croquis para mostrar à clientes quando o escritório foi literalmente invadido. Os desenhos se esparramaram no chão.

- Quero falar com a srta. Haruno!

Lucy nunca se vira diante de um homem com aura de poder tão intensa, dono de uma beleza singular. Os olhos ônix fulgurantes dispensavam apresentações. Só podia ser Sasuke Uchiha. Reconhecia também a voz, dos inúmeros telefonemas que ele dera tentando falar com sua chefe.

- Ela não está – informou, assustada.

- Não mesmo? – Sem cerimônia, ele escancarou a porta do ateliê e o revisou. – Mas onde ela foi?

- A srta. Haruno teve de viajar as pressas, sr. Uchiha. Recebeu uma intimação da justiça Australiana e fretou um jatinho...

- Maldição! – praguejou Sasuke, possesso. – Tem um monte de gente trabalhando para mim, e ninguém me avisou que Sakura estava sendo intimada... – Prático como sempre, sorriu galante à secretária. – Escute, srta...

- Grant. Lucy Grant.

- Lucy – exclamou ele. – Ouça Lucy, enquanto eu recolho esses croquis, quero que telefone para o escritório da minha empresa aqui em Tóquio e diga que Sasuke Uchiha mandou aprontar um jatinho para daqui a meia hora. Vou para Sydney. Ou melhor, que destaquem um piloto... Haru, se estiver disponível. Não quero chegar lá fatigado.

- Sim, senhor! – acatou a funcionaria, acostumada a obedecer. – Mas não precisa recolher os desenhos. Eu mesma faço isso depois...

_Sydney, Austrália,_

_28 de setembro_

O assistente da promotoria australiana se desculpava consternado:

- lamento muito, sr. Uchiha. Quando enviamos o telegrama informando sobre a intimação da Srta. Haruno, seu vôo já havia decolado. A audiência é daqui a duas semanas, só que ela ainda não foi acusada de nada...

- Mas acreditam que ela será processada após a audiência, não?

Sasuke decidira procurar o gabinete da promotoria em Sydney antes de falar com Sakura, para se inteirar da situação. O problema era que um funcionário de sua empresa afirmava ter visto uma maleta de aço no meio da bagagem da srta. Haruno, no dia em que decolara a aeronave que iria cair e explodir em uma ilhota no Pacífico Sul.

- Creio que ela será acusada, sim, senhor – opinou o funcionário, lúgubre. – De contrabando internacional.

- Mas não foi ela! – Sasuke tentou se controlar. – Não seria louca de sabotar o próprio vôo.

- O que reforça a tese da existência de um cúmplice – observou o assistente, engolindo em seco. – Evidentemente, a srta. Haruno é inocente até que se prove culpada...

- Ela é inocente e vamos provar. – Sasuke estendeu a mão. – Obrigado.

Em robe de flanela branco, Sakura ocupava o sofá da sala de estar de Yuri na mais completa depressão. Quando começaram a tocar a campainha com insistência, nem se mexeu, mas então se lembrou que a cunhada saíra para fazer compras.

Arrastou-se até a porta e abriu-a. Ao ver o semblante medonho de Sasuke, tentou impedir sua entrada, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso e empurrou a ambos pelo vestíbulo.

- Agora, não vai poder se esconder atrás de uma secretária eletrônica srta. Haruno!

Ele a atirou no sofá.

- Onde está a sua cunhada?

- Foi ao supermercado.

Sasuke se sentou em uma cadeira ao contrário, apoiando os braços no espaldar.

- Que bom. Assim, podemos conversar. Quero que me conte tudo o que sabe sobre o ouro, que recorde cada movimento que fez no dia do vôo. Todas as pessoas com quem lidou. Qualquer coisa que leve a informação sobre o ouro.

Sakura reagiu estupefata.

- Por que não pergunta logo como foi que o roubei?

- Você roubou?

- Vá para o inferno!

Sasuke enrijeceu o queixo.

- Preciso saber de tudo, Sakura. Vou ajudar você a sair dessa enrascada, mas preciso saber de tudo.

Ela se levantou e foi até a lareira, para falar comas chamas.

- Não sei absolutamente nada sobre o ouro. Naquele dia, saí daqui e fui direto para o aeroporto. Nunca tinha visto a maleta de aço antes que você a atirasse na minha frente, na nossa barraca lá na ilha. Aliás... Como vai? Estou bem, obrigada.

- Pois não parece – replicou ele, franco. – Está um caco.

- A gente fica assim quando a polícia acusa de contrabando.

Sakura não ouviu nenhum barulho, mas sabia que Sasuke se levantara e estava bem atrás dela. Não obstante, espantou-se quando ele a abraçou pelas costas e a apalpou dos seios ao ventre.

- Solte-me...

- Quando é que ia me contar?

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Contar o quê?

- Ora, Sakura, passamos seis semanas juntos naquela ilha! Desconfiei no instante em que a vi e agora tenho certeza.

- Quer me soltar, por favor?

Sasuke acatou e permaneceu junto à lareira.

- Não ia me contar nunca, não é?

- Para quê? – questionou ela, de novo no sofá.

Ele se achegou e a tocou o queixo, para se fitarem nos olhos.

- Ia tirar o bebê?

- Não. Mas... como pode ter certeza que o filho é seu?

Sasuke sorriu sagaz.

- Você recusou o pedido de casamento de Yukimura. Nunca mais se encontraram. E você não saiu com nenhum outro homem desde que voltou a Tóquio.

Sakura estreitou o olhar.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Mandei segui-la e falei com Yukimura.

- Seu filho da mãe! Como se atreve a mandar me espionar?

Sasuke deu de ombros, recostou-se na cadeira.

- Tinha que saber o que você andava fazendo.

- Se queria saber o que eu estava fazendo, devia ter ido a Tóquio. Para quem vive cortando o mundo, atravessar o país é brincadeira de criança.

- Eu teria feito isso, mas é que... andei atarefado.

- Está bem. Agora que me encontrou, diga o que quer.

- Quero que volte comigo... Para kyoto.

- Já disse que não aceito ser sua amante!

- E não será. Vamos nos casar.

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada.

- Esqueceu-se de Karin, sua linda mulher, que já disse que não abre mão de você de jeito nenhum?

Sasuke afastou-se e foi contemplar o fogo na lareira.

- Tenho certeza que vou conseguir o divórcio. De qualquer forma, temos de nos casar, porque agora vamos ter um filho.

Sakura empalideceu. Então, ele pensava apenas em regularizar a situação da criança.

- E quem foi que disse que precisamos nos casar só por causa disso?

Sauke voltou-se.

- Porque todo filho merece um pai e uma mãe que o amem. Sabe, Sakura, eu nunca soube o que você sente por mim. Na ilha, parecia gostar, mas estávamos lá sozinhos, e você dependia de mim para sobreviver. Pena que não me ame. Se amasse, confiaria em mim e iria comigo agora para Kyoto, sem se importar com a situação.

Sakura fechou os olhos, sofrida. Não se importava com o que os outros pudessem pensar, apenas temia que Sasuke mudasse de idéia, que seus inúmeros problemas acabassem por separá-los.

- No momento, não consigo me ver nem em Kyoto, nem em Tóquio. Acho que vou ter meu filho em alguma prisão aqui na Austrália.

Ele se achegou e lhe tomou a mão, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Vai se livrar das acusações. Então, iremos para Kyoto.

Sakura estava exausta demais para discutir. Queria se atirar nos braços de Sasuke e não pensar em mais nada, entregando a vida nas mãos dele.

- Está bem. Quero me livrar das acusações e ir para Kyoto com você.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Ainda será a legítima sra. Uchiha. – Sasuke a abraçou confortando-a.

**0oo0oo0oo0**

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews. Adoro todos vocês.**

**Kissus.**


	10. Chapter 10

Louco amor

**Louco amor**

Nas duas semanas seguintes, Sakura viveu um verdadeiro pesadelo acordada. Em inúmeras reuniões com os advogados contratados por Sasuke para defendê-la, repassou cada acontecimento, por mais insignificante que parecesse, que pudesse ainda remotamente estar relacionada ao embarque da maleta de aço com ouro no jatinho naquele malfadado dia de junho. Mas não chegavam a parte alguma. Tratava-se da palavra dela contra a palavra do funcionário da empresa encarregado de despachar as bagagens.

Três dias antes da audiência com o juiz, o advogado sênior McVicar, aconselhou-a a depor sob juramento à promotoria de Nova Gales do Sul. Ela concordou, porque era inocente e não tinha nada a esconder.

Durante o depoimento, Sakura não ficou nervosa, porém acabou se irritando com as perguntas. O promotor não podia ser mais gentil e educado, mas indagou detalhes até de sua primeira viagem à Austrália! Após três horas de suplício, Sasuke, cuja posição e relação com ocaso eram do conhecimento das autoridades, interveio:

- Cavalheiros, a srta. Haruno já colaborou em tudo o que podia, e concordou até em se submeter ao detector de mentiras. Peço que a sessão seja encerrada, porque ela está grávida e qualquer tipo de abuso pode ser prejudicial a sua saúde.

Sakura quis morrer. Rubra de vergonha, aceitou o pedido de desculpas do promotor, mas só partiu para cima de Sasuke quando já estavam dentro do luxuoso automóvel que ele alugara:

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo!

Ele a fitou surpreso.

- Do que está falando? Muito em breve, sua gravidez vai estar mais do que evidente.

Ela fechou os olhos e se recostou na poltrona. Era verdade. Yuki já adivinhara e até apostaria que o pai era Sasuke, de quem se tornara fã no dia que se conheceram, na ilha de Igua.

- Sente vergonha de estar esperando um filho meu, Sakura?

Ela o fitou chocada.

- Não. É que... Você não entende. Esqueça.

- Eu só quis abreviar seu sofrimento. Está mais magra agora do que quando estávamos na ilha, e por isso não pode ser bom para o bebê. Se não consegue se cuidar melhor por si mesma, pense na criança.

Sakura suspirou.

- Eu penso no bebê, mas está sendo muito difícil para mim, Sasuke! Minha vida virou de ponta-cabeça depois do que aconteceu conosco naquela ilha, não entende? Eu era uma mulher independente, tinha a vida em ordem, fazia o que bem entendia. Agora, minha empresa está lá, praticamente abandonada, sou suspeita de contrabando e logo todos vão saber que tive um caso com um homem casado. Eu, que sempre fui tão confiável e respeitável. E, se for a julgamento...

- Pare, Sakura! – Sasuke respirou fundo, procurando se controlar. – Olhe, não acredito que você vá a julgamento. Oficialmente, ainda nem foi acusada de nada. E, quando o bebê nascer, já estaremos casados.

Ela teria mantido a compostura se ele não a tivesse tocado. Ao sentir a mão forte em sua nuca, porém, massageando-a para aliviar a tensão, caiu em prantos.

Sasuke a abraçou.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Sakura. Confie em mim.

Quando ela estava mais calma, Sasuke a levou de volta á casa de Yuki.

- Eu estou bem – afirmou Sakura vendo a cunhada à porta – Desculpe... Eu não pretendia desmoronar em cima de você daquele jeito.

Não, você não está bem. Sasuke a ergueu nos braços e carregou até o sofá da sala. Olhou para a dona da casa. – Não a deixe se levantar o resto do dia Yu. E tente fazê-la comer. Vai acabar perdendo o bebê, se não começar a se alimentar melhor.

- Sasuke! – protestou Sakura, inconformada.

- Tenho certeza que sua cunhada já percebeu seu estado. Pare de se comportar feito um avestruz, Sakura!

Yuki sorriu cúmplice.

- Deixe comigo, Sasuke. Ela tomar um lanche e depois tirar uma soneca.

Sakura já se levantava do sofá.

- Que soneca, que nada. E posso perfeitamente preparar um lanche para mim...

Sasuke se abaixou e a calou com um beijo nos lábios.

- Seja boazinha e obedeça, está bem? – Com uma piscadela para Yuki, ele se foi.

Esgotado, Sasuke dormitava sobre as cópias dos depoimentos das pessoas envolvidas no caso da maleta de ouro quando o telefone tocou. Era o detetive particular que contratara para ajudar nas investigações. Tom Keaton encontrara o motorista de táxi que levara Sakura para o aeroporto no dia quatro de junho. Nakamura podia jurar que a srta. Haruno levava consigo apenas uma sacola de viagem de lona e uma social bege.

Contendo o entusiasmo, Sasuke foi objetivo:

- Mas como ele pode ter certeza? Como conseguiu se lembrar de uma cliente após tantos meses?

- Se falar com ele, vai entender.

Dez minutos depois, Sasuke estava diante de um homenzinho careca a girar um boné nas mãos.

- Lembro-me perfeitamente dessa cliente, senhor, porque conversamos sobre o trabalho dela. Quando a srta. Haruno disse que criava jóias, eu comentei que gostaria de dar um colar de presente para minha mulher, nas nossas bodas de prata. Ela desenhou um modelo ali mesmo, e me deu o cartão de visita, dizendo para telefonar se quisesse encomendar. Com uma piscadela, disse para eu não me preocupar com o custo, porque sempre "se dava um jeito". Fiquei muito triste quando soube que o jatinho tinha desaparecido, mas nunca soube que havia ouro a bordo, até que esse rapaz me procurou. Eu teria me apresentado antes, se tivesse saído a notícia de que a srta. Haruno estava sob suspeita. Lamento muito...

- Não precisa se lamentar, sr. Nakamura. – Sasuke cumprimentou o taxista. – Eu lhe devo essa. – Voltou-se para o detetive. – Tom, apresente este senhor ao tenente Griffin. Sr. Nakamura, basta repetir tudo o que acabou de me contar. Não se preocupe, que será compensado pelo tempo perdido...

O taxista adotou uma postura digna.

- Não quero nenhuma compensação, sr. Uchiha. Estou apenas cumprindo meu dever como cidadão e ajudando uma boa moça, a srta. Haruno.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Sendo assim, muito obrigado, sr. Nakamura. – Vendo o homem se retirar, deteve Tom Keaton. – Peça ao tenente Griffin que se encontre comigo no aeroporto e, depois, compre um belo colar para a esposa do sr. Nakamura. Ponha o gasto na minha conta de despesas.

No aeroporto, Sasuke estacionou o automóvel alugado em local não permitido e foi direto ao balcão de atendimento de sua companhia aérea. Já sabia que aquele era o turno de Yudi Tsuki.

- Oi, Yudi! – cumprimentou com um meio sorriso, embora sua vontade fosse estrangular o empregado.

- Olá, sr. Uchiha! Vai pegar algum jatinho? Não me avisaram nada aqui...

- Não, Yudi, eu vim falar com você. Quero lhe fazer mais algumas perguntas sobre a maleta de aço que você afirma ter visto entre a bagagem da srta. Haruno naquele dia.

O sujeitinho começou a transpirar.

- Oh, claro...

- Em seu depoimento, disse que a srta. Haruno chegou acompanhada de um taxista, que trazia sua bagagem. Conseguiria reconhecê-lo?

- Ah, não sei, sr. Uchiha. Já faz mais de quatro meses, e vejo tanta gente todo dia... Além disso, os motoristas de táxi parecem todos iguais, não é mesmo?

- Acontece que achamos o taxista Yudi.

O funcionário suava profusamente agora. Afrouxou um pouco o colarinho branco.

- É mesmo? E será que ele se lembra de alguma coisa? Acho que motoristas de táxi vêem ainda mais gente e bagagens do que eu aqui...

- Ele se lembra de cada detalhe Yudi. – Impaciente, Sasuke pulou o balcão e agarrou o atendente pelas lapelas. – Yudi, estou possesso. Não só minha empresa foi usada, meu avião foi usado, como quase me tiraram a vida e a vida de uma moça que é mais importante para mim do que eu mesmo. Contrabando, Yudi! Francamente... Mas homicídio é um crime muito pior. Apesar de tudo, não acredito que seja um assassino. Você apenas deu um jeito de embarcar a maleta no jatinho, não é? Agora, você vai se entregar e dizer à polícia quem é seu cúmplice. Se não me obedecer, Yudi, não é com as autoridades australianas que vai se ver. É comigo. No tribunal, você ainda teria alguma chance. Mas, comigo, não vai ter nenhuma.

Yudi tremia feito folha seca no inverno. Diante da fúria do patrão, convenceu-se de que trinta anos de prisão eram preferíveis a cair nas mãos dele.

- Não sabotei o avião, sr. Uchiha, juro que não! Minha parte era só embarcar o ouro, que alguém ia pegar em Buenos Aires. Não sabia que o jatinho ia explodir.

- Uchiha! – chamou o tenente Griffin, que acabara de chegar.

Sasuke soltou o funcionário e se voltou para o oficial:

- O sr. Tsuki tem uma declaração a fazer, que vai corroborar as informações que o sr. Nakamura acaba de lhe passar. – Desgostoso, voltou-se para o balcão. – Quem sabotou o avião, Yudi?

O atendente parecia temê-lo, apesar da presença das autoridades.

- Não sei.

- Está mentindo, Yudi!

- Tochio! – entregou Yudi, apavorado. – O mecânico. Foi tudo idéia dele, sr. Uchiha. Ele me ameaçou, e tive de cooperar. Mas não vão encontrá-lo, porque ele sumiu quando o senhor e a moça foram encontrados vivos na ilha. Sabia que não ia mais conseguir recuperar o ouro. Eu não queria participar... Mas Tochio ameaçou acabar comigo se eu não embarcasse o ouro no avião...

Sasuke rumou à saída do aeroporto ouvindo Griffin ler para Yudi seus direitos. Funcionários da própria empresa haviam planejado tudo... E ele atirara a maleta de ouro aos pés de Sakura como se ela fosse a mais baixa das ladras.

Foi direto para a casa de Yuki.

- Sakura está livre – informou quando a dona abriu a porta.

- Que maravilha! – exclamou Yuki. Então, ficou séria. – Sakura está na sala. Vá falar com ela, enquanto preparo uns refrescos.

Sasuke percorreu o vestíbulo e estacou ao ver Sakura frágil, deitada no sofá, enrolada num cobertor.

- Está livre – comunicou, sem disfarçar o cansaço.

Ela expressou surpresa, depois incredulidade, depois alegria.

- Mas... Como?

Ele ocupou a cadeira e contou como tudo se dera.

- Sendo assim, está livre, Sakura. Totalmente livre de suspeitas. Só falta assinarmos uns papéis e, então, vamos para Kyoto.

Sakura se empertigou no sofá.

- Não posso is para Kyoto com você, porque sua _esposa_ me telefonou.

- O quê?

- Sua esposa, Karin Uchiha. Ela me disse que sabe que você está blefando e que nunca vai lhe dar o divórcio. Também fez a gentileza de me avisar que você está só brincando comigo e, quando se cansar, vai me dispensar.

Sasuke se levantou.

- E você acreditou?

Sakura respirou fundo.

- Sasuke, sou muito grata pelo que fez por mim, mas acho deve primeiro resolver seus problemas com Karin...

- Volto para casa em três semanas, e você vai comigo, como combinamos. Nem que eu tenha de arrastar você pelos cabelos!

Ela mordiscou o lábio.

- Então use o que você tem contra Karin, Sasuke. Como posso ir com você sabendo que tem como se libertar, mas não lança mão disso?

Sasuke paralisou, Shouji... Não, não podia fazer isso com seu filho, humilhá-lo publicamente. Ele jamais o perdoaria. Tinha de haver outra maneira!

Ao mesmo tempo, não podia perder Sakura e o filho de ambos, que ela carregava.

Tomou o rosto dela nas mãos.

- Terá de confiar em mim. Três semanas, Sakura. Esteja pronta para partir comigo, ou cumprirei a ameaça.

_Kyoto,_

_3 de novembro_

Pela primeira vez em Kyoto, Sakura não se animava nem diante do magnífico portal da residência de Sasuke. Se ao menos ele a tivesse procurado naquelas trás semanas que passaram na Austrália... Mas não. Ele não telefonara nem uma vez, jamais dissera "eu te amo". Apenas, no dia marcado para a viagem, passara na casa de Yuki e a levara embora como se ela lhe pertencesse.

- Sasuke! Sakura! – gritavam várias vozes de dentro da mansão.

Itachi, Shouji e a mãe de Sasuke se acotovelavam à porta para recebê-los.

Após a atabalhoada de trocas de beijos e abraços, a mãe de Sasuke pegou Sakura pela mão.

- Pobrezinha! Deve estar cansada, mas mandei fazer um chá... – As duas abriram caminho para uma aconchegante saleta íntima. – Não fomos apresentadas em Igua. Meus filhos demonstram péssima maneiras, às vezes. Eu me chamo Hanna.

- Mãe, não deu para apresentá-las uma à outra em Igua – explicou Itachi, sem graça. – Não se lembra da correria que foi aquele dia?

- Isso não é desculpa – ralhou Hanna Uchiha, risonha. – Mas sente-se Sakura, aqui, junto ao fogo. Prefere chá ou café?

Sakura se acomodou em uma poltrona.

- Chá, obrigada.

Anfitriã perfeita, Hanna Uchiha conseguiu deixar Sakura à vontade conversando só sobre trivialidades. Enquanto os filhos e o neto conversavam entre si.

- Talvez seja melhor você descansar um pouco Sakura, querida. Deve estar cansada da viagem. Vá com Sasuke, já devem ter levado a bagagem.

Sakura se levantou, despediu-se de todos e se deixou conduzir por Sasuke até a ampla escadaria. No andar superior, ele lhe abriu uma porta e acendeu a luz. Estavam em um amplo cômodo com lareira, finamente mobiliado.

- É seu quarto? – indagou, tolamente.

- Agora é nosso quarto – retificou Sasuke. – Alguma objeção?

Sakua ganhou tempo apreciando a decoração, examinando cada objeto.

- Alguma objeção? – pressionou sasuke, implacável.

Ela respondeu às chamas na lareira:

- Não.

- Acho que Lottie já arrumou suas coisas. Se procurar, vai achar. Tem hidromassagem, tome um banho. Volto em uma hora.

Tremendo de frio, Sakura considerou que se aqueceria mais rápido em água morna, e foi tomar um banho de imersão. Um pouco mais reanimada, vestiu a camisola e se enfiou sob as cobertas na cama.

Dali a pouco, ao ouvir a porta se abrir, fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir. Sasuke acendeu o abajur e puxou as cobertas de suas mãos.

- Não está dormindo.

Ela abriu os olhos.

- Não.

Ele se sentou na cama, afastou-lhe os cabelos de testa e inclinou o rosto para um beijo, gentil a princípio, mas que foi se tornando voraz. Tão de repente quanto começara, cessou.

- Sakura, ao vir comigo para esta casa e se instalar neste quarto, você aceitou que teremos um relacionamento normal. E não vou abrir mão disso. Podia ter imposto regras, mas não o fez, e agora é tarde demais.

Vendo-a reticente, Sasuke se irritou e foi até a lareira.

- Não entendo, Sakura. Você não me quer?

Ela criou coragem e o fitou.

- Quero você, sim, Sasuke.

Ele pareceu duvidar.

- Então, venha cá.

**Devagar, ela saiu da cama e caminhou ao encontro dele. Segurando-a pela nuca, Sasuke iniciou outro beijo ávido. Quando ela já temia cair ajoelhada de prazer e desejo, ele a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou. Seu semblante era pura paixão. E foi com paixão que ele começou a lhe desabotoar a camisola, deliciando-se ao roçar os dedos pela pele macia. Segundos depois, a peça caía aos pés de ambos. **

**Sakura se arrepiou toda ao sentir soa seios nas mãos de Sasuke.**

**- Serei delicado – prometeu ele, degustando os mamilos. – Você é tão doce... Tão doce...**

**Sem palavras, ela o viu se ajoelhar e cobrir seu ventre de beijos.**

**Quando as pernas começaram a fraquejar, segurou-se nos ombros dele, enterrando as unhas no tecido da jaqueta.**

**- Sasuke... Sasuke, por favor...**

**Agarrou os cabelos dele ao sentir beijos nas coxas. Então, Sasuke levou os lábios a seu âmago cheio de calor e umidade, prova cabal do desejo dela.**

**Ele se reergueu e a arrebatou nos braços, carregando-a até a imensa cama de dossel. Despiu-se rapidamente e então, gentil, afastou as coxas de Sakura para poder se encaixar entre elas.**

**Tempo e espaço desapareceram. Sasuke lhe dera a vida que ela agora carregava, era a vida dentro dela. Após desejá-lo tanto, por tanto tempo, lágrimas lhe afloraram aos olhos ao êxtase da penetração. Arqueando o corpo contra o dele, perdeu-se no ritmo ondulante...**

**O quarto resplandecia à luz da manhã quando Sakura despertou. Sonolenta. Ela esticou o braço, mas não encontrou Sasuke.**

- Bom dia.

Erguendo o olhar, ela o viu fazendo o nó da gravata. Encantada, começou a sorrir, mas parou quando ele começou a passar informações, prático e objetivo:

- Vou sair todos os dias para trabalhar nas próximas semanas. Preciso pôr o serviço em dia. Reservei cômodos na casa para você montar sue escritório, um ateliê, tudo o que precisar. Gaste o quanto quiser. Minha mãe lhe mostrará tudo, Shouji poderá ajudar, mais tarde. Temos muitos empregados, de modo que não precisa se preocupar com tarefas domésticas. É pouco provável que atenda ao telefone, mas, se acontecer e se for Karin, não fale com ela. Entendeu?

Chocada, Sakura o fitava incrédula. O que acontecera? Ele voltara a ser um estranho, disparando ordens feito um ditador. Vendo-o asseado e barbeado, envergando um de seus ternos de corte perfeito, não o reconhecia. Puxou o lençol até o queixo.

- Por que não quer que eu fale com Karin?

Sasuke se sentou na cama e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Porque ela vai fazer de tudo para envenenar você, e estou tentando evitar problemas antes que surjam. Na última vez em que se falaram, só faltou você fugir correndo!

- O que você queria, depois do que ela disse?

-Eu não amo Karin – declarou Sasuke, mais brando. – Você tem de confiar em mim. Já estamos juntos, e você vai ser a sra. Uchiha. Só preciso agir com cautela, para não ferir alguém que amo muito... Tanto quanto essa criança que você está carregando. Eu te amo, Sakura, e por isso lhe peço: não dê ouvidos a Karin e fique fora do meu processo de divórcio.

Entreolharam-se por vários segundos. Em seguida, Sasuke a devolveu ao travesseiro e deixou o cômodo.

Muda e paralisada, Sakura não conseguia articular uma palavra. Sentia-se insegura diante do enigma que era aquele homem e, ao mesmo tempo, não cabia em si de alegria. Sasuke declarara que a amava. Com todas as letras.

Valera a pena esperar para ouvir.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, é sempre gratificante recebê-las. **

**E mil desculpas pelo atraso. A fic já está na reta final. **

**Acho que mais dois capítulos e acaba. **

**Kissus...**

**Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto- Como sabem, nada me pertence. Rsss

Fic UA, como casal protagonista: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno.

Baseada no livro Noite, céu e as estrelas, de Heather Graham. Qualquer semelhança, não é mera coincidência.

-----------------------------------------**Louco amor**------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------**By Hannia**---------------------------------------------

_Kyoto,_

_9 de dezembro_

Conforme Itachi adiantara, a vista era simplesmente arrebatadora. Com o rosto exposto ao vento do leste, Sakura apreciava toda Kyoto lá embaixo.

- Que lindo, Itachi! Muito obrigada por me trazer aqui.

- Achei que já estava na hora de você sair um pouco daquela casa – replicou ele, segurando-a pela cintura, carinhosamente. – Agora, vamos comer frutos do mar junto ao molhe.

- Parece ótimo.

Não conversaram durante o trajeto de volta à cidade. Sakura fingia se interessar pela paisagem, mas na verdade pensava em Sasuke. Já fazia trinta e seis dias que estava na casa dele, mas a relação entre os dois se tornava cada vez mais tensa.

Quando Itachi estacionou seu automóvel, já podiam sentir o cheiro das docas, o ar salgado e os deliciosos aromas dos pratos servidos pelos inúmeros restaurantes locais.

Sakura estranhou a aparência rústica do estabelecimento escolhido pelo acompanhante. Parecia uma choupana.

- Acredite ou não, é muito bonito lá dentro – tranqüilizou ele. – Vamos pedir a especialidade da casa, camarão gratinado, e depois você me diz se é ou não uma coisa do outro mundo...

- Maravilhoso! – concordou Sakura, trinta minutos depois, assim que terminaram de saborear a iguaria.

Ocupavam uma mesa à janela com vista para baìa. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sakura sentia-se leve e descontraída, como se nunca estivesse vivido à cadência de fatos que lhe renderam a atual situação.

- Obrigado pelo dia de hoje, Itachi – agradeceu, sorridente. – Não imagina o quanto está me fazendo bem.

Ele ficou sem graça.

- Você precisa sair, Sakura. – Hesitante, concentrou-se na taça de vinho. – Sei que está passando por um mal bocado. Desculpe tocar no assunto, mas... gostaria de ajudar você e Sasuke a se entenderem. Meu irmão se mostra odioso, às vezes, eu sei. Mas ele ama você de verdade.

- Será? – Ela não pode evitar a ponta de cinismo. – Por que não se divorcia logo, então? Grita comigo, vigia meus passos, mas deixa Karin pintar e bordar em cima dele!

Itachi tomou mais um gole, e passou a girar o liquido no cálice.

- Nem comigo Sasuke fala desse assunto, Sakura. Acho que sei qual é o problema e, se estiver certo, ele está mesmo entre a cruz e a espada. Tenha paciência.

- Itachi, se sabe de alguma coisa, por favor, me conte. Tento entender, mais é difícil, sem ter a mínima idéia do que se passa pela cabeça do seu irmão...

- Não posso contar nada – declarou ele desolado. – Sei que é complicado, mas tente confiar em Sasuke. Tenho a impressão de que o convívio entre ambos melhoraria muito se ele sentisse que você está do lado dele. Sasuke precisa do seu apoio.

Sakura tomou um gole do vinho, pensativa. Se declarasse seu amor a Sasuke e não fizesse mais questão de se casar, desde que tivesse certeza do amor dele também, ele aprenderia a confiar nela? Sorriu ao acompanhante.

- Está bem, Itachi, não vou mais pressionar você. E prometo pensar na sua sugestão.

- Ótimo. – Ele tilintou a taça na dela. – Agora, gostaria de tocar em outro assunto... Será que sua cunhada não gostaria de passar uns tempos aqui em Kyoto?

Sakura reagiu surpresa, e então sorriu.

- Quer que eu convide Yuki a me visitar?

Itachi deu de ombros.

- É... Acho que sim. – De repente, expressou pesar. – Desculpe-me, Sakura, eu não devia ter falado a respeito. Sasuke me contou sobre seu irmão. Eram gêmeos, e muitos chegados. Creio que...

- Itachi, eu adoraria ter Yuki aqui comigo, e ficaria ainda mais feliz se você e ela se entendessem. Yuki e meu irmão foram muitos felizes, ela era ótima esposa, amorosa, dedicada. Meu irmão seria o primeiro a lhe desejar felicidade agora.

Era impressionante que discorresse sobre o assunto sem sofrer, apenas com saudade. Sasuke conseguira que aceitasse a morte de seu irmão, que superasse o medo do escuro. Ele a ajudara muito, de várias maneiras, mas nunca lhe agradecera. Não tinha coragem de lhe dizer que o amava.

- Seu irmão era um homem de sorte – concluiu Itachi, erguendo o cálice para mais um brinde. – Teve uma linda esposa, e uma irmã maravilhosa, também.

- Obrigada. – Sakura chegou a rir, mas o som morreu em sua garganta.

Não podia crer no que via. Sasuke adentrava o restaurante acompanhado de Karin, mas linda do que nunca, e ambos pareciam de ótimo humor.

Itachi olhou por sobre o ombro.

- Oh, não... Onde que meu irmão está com a cabeça? A culpa foi minha, não devia ter trazido você aqui. Sei que ele costuma vir almoçar...

Sakura não ouvia as palavras do acompanhante, porque Karin também a vira e agora manifestava desdém por sua evidente gravidez.

- Então é isso, Sasuke – sibilou Karin, venenosa. – Sua amante está prenha e você quer atender às exigências dela. Agora que sei, tenha a certeza de que nunca aceitarei a separação!

- Cale a boca – rosnou ele, deixando a mesa.

Ao ver Sasuke se aproximando, Sakura se levantou.

- Não toque em mim! – advertiu. – Itachi, por favor, me leve embora.

Sasuke tentou segurá-la pelo braço.

- Sakura...

Itachi interveio:

- Sasuke, é melhor vocês conversarem em casa. Isso não é hora nem lugar.

Sasuke a fitou nos olhos.

- Então, vão. Também já estou indo para lá.

Sasuke retornou a mesa da esposa, mas não se sentou.

- Karin, enquanto viver, nunca a perdoarei por essa afronta! Shouji vai saber de sua atitude e entender por que não quero nem que você telefone para minha casa. Se puser um pé em Montfort, chamarei a policia para prender você. E vou entrar com o processo de anulação do nosso casamento. Não estou mais blefando. Eu mesmo vou contar a Shouji.

- Não passa de um idiota, Sasuke Uchiha – rebateu a mulher, fria e calculista. – Não vê que essa Sakura é uma interesseira? Ela só quer seu nome, dinheiro e posição. Ainda que essa união perdura, você vai passar o resto da vida atormentado se a sua companheira vai estar se divertindo nos braços de algum garotão por ai...

- Não, Karin – cortou Sasuke, incrivelmente calmo. – Esse foi meu casamento com você.

Com isso, saiu do restaurante, cogitando onde estava com a cabeça ao optar por uma ultima tentativa de entendimento com aquela mulher. Karin não estava mais raciocinando, e agora Sakura se enfurecera com ele. Por ter sido humilhada.

Freando bruscamente diante do portão de Montfort, nem fechou a porta do carro e entrou correndo em casa.

Sakura arrumava as malas no quarto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – questionou, agarrando-a pelos ombros.

Ela não tentou se desvencilhar. Apenas o fitou com os olhos verdes felinos totalmente desprovidos de emoção.

- Vou embora.

Sasuke respirou fundo.

- Não vai, não.

Ela explicou:

- Sasuke, nunca fui tão humilhada em toda minha vida. O pior é que vai ser sempre assim. Aquela mulher faz gato e sapato de você. Ela me coloca publicamente em posição de... de... não importa, e você não mexe uma palha para me defender!

- O que queria que eu fizesse? Que a esmurrasse?

- Claro que não. Apenas me deixe ir embora.

Ele foi até a porta e nela se recostou de braços cruzados.

- Não posso. Está esperando um filho meu, Sakura.

Ela atirou mais peças de roupas na mala.

- Irei embora mesmo assim.

Incrivelmente, embora enfrentassem a crise mais grave de todo o relacionamento, tudo o que Sasuke sentia ao vê-la se deslocando pelo aposento era desejo. Sakura grávida o atraía ainda mais, porque continuava delicada, com seios mais fartos e as curvas todas nos lugares certinhos. Reaproximando-se, abraçou-a e tentou beijá-la.

- Não – rejeitou ela, desvencilhando-se. – Isso não vai mudar nada, sasuke.

- Quero você – exigiu ele. – Agora.

- Sasuke, não...

Ele lhe tomou o rosto nas mãos.

- Lamento o que aconteceu hoje. Não pude evitar. Mas, se ficar, vou jogar o meu curinga contra Karin. Não estou mais blefando.

Sakura demorou algum tempo para entender e acreditar.

- Está bem – concordou finalmente. – Se promete usar a arma que tem para se livrar de karin, eu fico.

Sasuke se apossou de sua boca num beijo duro, ardente. Ela tentou protestar, mas um fogo igualmente intenso se apossava de seus sentidos. Também faminta, enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele e apertou o corpo contra o peito e as coxas másculas. Sentia a virilidade pulsante de desejo através das roupas, agora tão voraz quanto ele, introduzindo a língua em sua boca, lambendo, mordiscando.

Sasuke a pegou no colo e carregou para o leito, sobre o qual a despiu com afobação. Os botões de sua camisa voaram quando se livrou dela sem nenhum cuidado. Num segundo, ele se posicionou sobre ela, encaixando seus corpos.

- Faz mesmo questão de ser a Sr. Uchiha, não é? – questionou áspero e amargo.

_Sim, porque te amo!, quis gritar Sakura._

Mas não teve tempo, porque Sasuke a tomou com urgência, e ambos se viram envoltos em chamas. Logo deu-se a explosão, e ela se viu açoitada por uma tormenta de sensações, rumo ao êxtase, em total abandono.

*

*

*

Não tenho como me desculpar por minha demora para postar. Mas espero que vcs possam compreender. Estive com muitos problemas. E estava sem PC Tb. Então as coisas ficaram um pouco complicadas. Mas aqui está o poste. É bem pequeno, eu sei. Mas o próximo é o capítulo final. E vou postá-lo ainda essa semana. Porque depois não terei mais tempo. As aulas na faculdade começam na segunda. Bom, espero que gostem e aguardem o final.

Kissus...


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto- Como sabem, nada me pertence. Rsss

Fic UA, casal protagonista: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno.

Baseada no livro Noite, céu e as estrelas, de Heather Graham. Qualquer semelhança, não é mera coincidência.

-----------------------------------------**Louco amor**------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------**By Hannia**---------------------------------------------

Foi Sakura quem acordou primeiro. Sasuke tentou segurá-la na cama, mas ela escapuliu e se trancou no banheiro. Ignorando a hidromassagem, tomou um banho de chuveiro para relaxar o corpo dolorido e a mente tumultuada.

De volta ao quarto encontrou Sasuke dormindo outra vez. Ele parecia cansado. Que descansasse, já que ela não conseguia!

Rapidamente se vestiu e saiu. Precisava pensar, mas longe de Sasuke e de sua família adorável, bem como dos empregados da mansão. Para seu alívio, não topou com ninguém na escadaria, nem no vestíbulo. Ao abrir a porta frontal, porém, deparou com Shouji, que chegava.

- Olá, Sakura!

- Olá, Shouji.

Percebendo sua tensão, o rapaz apagou o sorriso.

- Parece até que está tentando fugir...

- Não, eu só vou dar um passeio – garantiu ela.

Hesitante, ele a fitou nos olhos.

- Que tal uma volta de carro comigo? – ofereceu.

Sakura vacilava.

- Shouji... é que... estou precisando ficar sozinha.

- Por favor Sakura – insistiu ele. – Brigou com meu pai, não foi? Gostaria muito de conversar com você. Detesto me intrometer, mas acho que sou a única pessoa no mundo que pode ajudar. Por favor, vamos conversar longe daqui.

Ela refletiu e concluiu que não tinha mais nada a perder.

- Está bem, Shouji. Vamos dar uma volta no seu carro.

O rapaz falou pouco enquanto dirigia, limitando-se a destacar os pontos de referencia no caminho. Ligou o rádio em uma estação modulada, e seguiram em ziguezague pela cidade. Aos poucos, Sakura foi relaxando.

Shouji estacionou o automóvel junto a um quebra-mar com vista para a baía.

- Venha, este é um dos meus lugares favoritos. – Cortês, abriu-lhe a porta.

Era mesmo um cenário deslumbrante. Gaivotas guinchavam estridentes pelo céu, e soprava da baía uma brisa fresca. Alto e ereto, Shouji contemplava as águas, o perfil forte com os cabelos ruivos empurrados para trás. Voltou-se para Sakura, sorrindo sem graça.

- Pode relaxar. Juro que não vou atirar você na baía.

Ela enrubesceu e se achegou, sentando-se em uma rocha.

- Não estava com medo que você me atirasse na baía, Shouji.

- Mas ainda não entendeu o que estamos fazendo aqui, não é?

- Não – admitiu Sakura. Com um suspiro, decidiu ser franca. – Shouji, é natural que você se ressinta de mim. Seus pais estão em guerra por minha causa, e você foi tudo para eles durante vinte anos. O único herdeiro de um grande império...

- Sakura – interrompeu ele, divertido. – Por que eu me ressentiria de você? Não é por sua causa que meus pais estão em guerra. Eles estão em guerra há vinte anos, e eu sempre quis ter um irmão ou irmã. Juro que não me importo em dividir a herança. Meu pai é muito, muito rico. Mesmo que tenha uma dúzia de filhos, poderá legar um império a cada um. Além disso, eu amo meu pai. A felicidade dele para mim é mais importante do que qualquer herança. Mesmo que ele não tivesse um centavo furado no bolso, já que me deu muito mais do que eu tinha direito a pedir.

Sakura não duvidou da sinceridade do lindo discurso. Não era de admirar que Sasuke adorasse aquele filho.

- Eu devia ter falado com você a muito tempo. Só que não sabia bem o que dizer e... nem foi por isso que a trouxe aqui, na verdade.

Sakura estava confusa.

- O que quer dizer?

Shouji a fitou apreensivo, sem saber por onde começar. Deu de ombros.

- Como já disse Sakura, não quero me intrometer. Só que vejo o que está acontecendo. Você parece infeliz, e sei que meu pai não está facilitando nada. Mas sei também que ele ama você... de verdade, embora metade do tempo demonstre o contrário. – Sorriu sem jeito.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Lamento, Shouji, que nossos problema sejam tão evidentes. O ideal seria que você não se envolvesse, não sofresse. Deve ser difícil ver o pai e a mãe da gente...

Shouji dispensou o resto da frase com um gesto.

- É o seguinte, Sakura: eu amo minha mãe, mas não entendo por que ela está agindo assim com meu pai. Tenho dezessete anos e sei perfeitamente que o casamento deles já acabou. Também consigo enxergar os defeitos de cada um. No início da união, meu pai deu tudo a minha mãe, e o esquema funcionou... até que ela o feriu. Sei por que meu pai não faz nada contra minha mãe, por mais que queira ficar com você. – Fez uma longa pausa, mordiscando o lábio, cheio de incerteza. – Não me pergunte como, mas eu sei. É que meu pai quer me proteger.

Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Não entendo, Shouji.

- Sasuke Uchiha não é meu pai verdadeiro.

Ela reagiu estarrecida.

- Isso mesmo – assegurou o rapaz, conformado. – É aí que começa a confusão. Eu sei da verdade, e meu pai e minha mãe também, só que eles pensam que eu não sei. Meu pai tenta me proteger, e eu não sei como dizer a ele que não precisa.

- Mas Shouji... Como descobriu?

Ele sorriu.

- Para começar, sei contar. Minha mãe já estava grávida quando eles casaram. É claro que só isso não prova nada, mas, Sakura, olhe para mim! Sou loiro como um europeu. E as crianças percebem as coisas.

- Oh, Shouji, eu lamento...

- Não lamente – replicou o jovem, descontraído. – Um detalhe biológico não altera toda uma existência. Foi Sasuke quem cuidou de mim desde pequeno. Só lhe contei tudo isso, Sakura, porque acho que sou eu o entrave. Meu pai deve ter ameaçado levar minha mãe ao tribunal por ter mentido sobre a minha origem. Mas ela não deve ter acreditado que ele tenha coragem, e paga para ver. Com isso, papai fica de mãos atadas.

Sakura fechou os olhos, desalentada. E pensar nas inúmeras vezes que encostara Sasuke na parede, exigindo que ele tomasse uma atitude. Já que não conseguia lhe dar amor, que demonstrasse confiança nele! Em vez de dar apoio, fora mais uma a lhe fazer frente, vendo-o agonizar ante a terrível das escolhas: a mulher amada ou o filho.

Sem poder se conter caiu em prantos.

- Oh, Sakura... – Shouji se desesperava, na clássica impotência masculina. – Não quis afligir você. Pensei que fosse ajudar. – Desajeitado apertou-lhe os ombros, tentando confortá-la.

- Você ajudou muito – assegurou ela. – É que... acabou me fazendo enxergar a mim mesma, também. – enxugou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso. – Obrigada.

- Ora, eu só lhe contei algo de que já devia estar a par.

Permaneceram calados por algum tempo, apreciando a baía.

- Este lugar é mesmo muito lindo – reafirmou Sakura.

- É, mas acho melhor levar você para casa agora.

- Não, Shouji. Eu levo você para casa, se me emprestar seu carro.

O rapaz ergueu o sobrolho.

- Quero falar com sua mãe. Não se preocupe, não vou mencionar está nossa conversa. Gostaria apenas de expor a ela meus sentimentos... na esperança de assim evitar mais problemas para todos nós.

Shouji raciocinou por alguns instantes. Acabou concordando.

- Está bem, Sakura. Deve saber o que está fazendo.

Ao deixar o rapaz diante do portal da mansão Uchiha, Sakura o tranqüilizou:

- Shouji, sei que ama sua mãe. Prometo que vou me lembrar disso.

Ele saltou, e ela conduziu o automóvel à saída da propriedade.

*

*

*

Da janela do quarto, Sasuke assistiu à cena inusitada sem entender nada. O que se passava? Aonde Sakura ia dirigindo o carro de Shouji?

Desceu a escadaria e foi direto à saleta intima. Diante da lareira acesa, tomou de uma vez ima dose de uísque e bateu o copo na mesa.

- Pai?

Sasuke se endireitou.

- Shouji. Aonde Sakura foi?

- Não posso dizer pai. Depois, ela mesma lhe conta.

- Como é que é?

O rapaz procurou o bar.

- Estou precisando de um uísque.

Estranhando o comportamento do filho, Sasuke se abrandou.

- O que está havendo?

- Precisamos conversar.

Sasuke mal conteve um sorriso ao ver Shouji se achegar à lareira com uma dose de uísque puro. Podia não ter seu sangue, mas era seu filho. Apresentava a mesma postura, o mesmo jeito, a mesma seriedade de um Uchiha.

- Gosto de Sakura – começou Shouji. – Além de bonita, é meiga e também forte... de uma maneira difícil de entender. No começo, pensei que fosse uma caça-dotes, mas então vi que não. Sabe que não ligo para sua fortuna. A sua felicidade é o que mais importa para mim.

- Shouji, fico aliviado em saber que gosta de Sakura, e obrigado por se preocupar com a minha felicidade, mas ainda não estou senil e tenho mais experiência com mulheres do que você.

O filho riu.

- Desculpe, pai, eu não estava insinuando que... deixe para lá. A verdade é que estou rodeando o assunto. – Encarou o pai. – Só não me agarre pelo pescoço antes de eu terminar, está bem? – tomou um gole da bebida. – Como já disse, pai, gosto de Sakura e já passei mais tempo com ela do que você... fora do quarto.

- Shouji!

- Pai, prometeu não interromper.

- Está bem, prossiga.

- Hoje cedo, ela desceu a escada chorando, louca para sair desta casa... e se afastar de você. Então, eu a levei para passear e revelei por que você tem sido esse monstro com ela.

Sasuke mal controlava a fúria.

- Ah, é? E posso saber o que foi o que disse a ela?

- Que você tem como se separar da minha mãe, mas não o faz por medo de magoar uma outra pessoa... Eu. Sendo assim, peço-lhe que faça o que tem que fazer. Já sei que não sou seu filho.

Sasuke sentiu as pernas bambas. Felizmente, estava perto do sofá e pôde se sentar. Apertou as mãos na cabeça.

- Shouji... eu não queria que você soubesse.

O jovem se desolava.

- Pai, sei disso há séculos. Nunca comentei porque não havia motivo. Agora, é diferente: você precisava saber que eu sabia. Quero que se case com Sakura, e que os dois sejam felizes. – Engoliu o nó na garganta. – Ainda que tenha de me repudiar publicamente.

Sasuke se levantou e encaixou as mãos nos ombros do rapaz.

- Shouji, você é meu filho. Um filho natural não poderia significar mais para mim. Eu te amo, vi você crescer. Você me orgulhou quando criança e agora me orgulha, adulto.

O jovem planejara uma conversa descontraída. Contudo, vendo lágrimas no olho do pai, cedia às emoções também.

Os dois se abraçaram.

- Droga... – resmungou Shouji. – Não devia estar chorando... já sou homem.

Sasuke riu e enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão.

- eu também. – fitou o rapaz. – Mas repito: você é meu filho, Shouji.

- Eu sei, pai. Faça o que tem que fazer. Não vou ficar magoado.

- Mas e sua mãe?

- O que ela quer, afinal?

Sasuke suspirou e sentou.

- Acho que agora você já pode saber de tudo. Mas tenha em mente que ainda não tomei nenhuma decisão e que não quero que você tente me influenciar.

Shouji se acomodou no sofá ao lado do pai.

- Influenciar? Eu? Isso jamais me passaria pela cabeça...

*

*

*

Karin se recuperou rapidamente do choque de ver Sakura, sorriu com altivez e convidou a outra a entrar.

- Se veio pleitear a se favor, receio que tenha perdido seu tempo. Sasuke ainda é meu marido. O que reduz você a mera... amante, para usar o termo menos ofensivo.

Sakura a fitava divertida, em vez de rancorosa.

- O filho é de Sasuke? – provocou a outra. – Quero dizer, tem certeza?

- O bebê é de Sasuke, sim – afirmou Sakura, abrindo mão de lembrar Karin quem aparentemente o enganara ao engravidar de outro.

- Bem, se veio aqui apelar pelo bem dessa criança...

- Karin, não vim lhe pedir nada.

- Tanto melhor.

- Não vim lhe pedir nada, nem me desculpar de nada. Queria apenas lhe dizer que já não me importo com o que você faça. Pode arrastar o processo do divorcio pelo tempo que quiser, porque amo Sasuke e viverei com ele de qualquer maneira, o resto da minha vida. Disse que ele vai se enjoar de mim, mas isso não é verdade. Ele também me ama. Tampouco me importa se essa criança venha ao mundo ilegítima, porque ela terá os nomes do pai e da mãe na certidão de nascimento, de modo que jamais terei vergonha de lhe conta sua história.

Ao longo do discurso, Karin fora perdendo a pompa e a circunstancia. Parecia um tanto subjugada agora.

- Por que não quer o divórcio? – indagou Sakura, em tom que induziu a franqueza.

A outra hesitou, mas respondeu:

- Porque ainda o amo.

Sakura se levantou.

- Lamento, Karin. Mas não fui eu quem criou seus problemas. Seu casamento acabou muito antes de eu conhecer Sasuke. Agora, eu o amo mais do que minha própria vida, e não vou abrir mão dele. – Tomou o rumo da porta.

- Espere.

Saskura suspirou.

- Sasuke lhe contou algo sobre Shouji?

- Já sei que Shouji não é filho de Sasuke.

Em desespero, Karin a segurou pelo pulso.

- Ele quer anular o casamento, Sakura! Não o deixe fazer isso... Pense em Shouji. Meu filho vai dizer que não se importa, mas será humilhado publicamente... Vai ser horrível!

Delicadamente Sakura se desvencilhou.

- Sasuke não vai pedir a anulação do casamento. Porque ama Shouji.

Sakura tremia ao deixar o apartamento de Karin. Estava esgotada.

*

*

*

- Mas... por que Sakura estava desesperada para sair de casa hoje? – especulou Shouji, a fala arrastada.

Sasuke grunhiu desgostoso.

- Não é dá sua conta...

Ambos com os pés apoiados na mesinha central, o pai entornava o sexto uísque, e filho, o quarto. Embriagados, haviam afrouxado a gravata e tinham as roupas e os cabelos no mais completo desalinho.

- Mas... por falar em Sakura... já está na hora de você me dizer onde ela está!

- Estou bem aqui.

Ela se aproximou altiva, expressando desdém pelo estado deplorável da dupla.

Mantendo a dignidade, Sasuke se levantou e caminhou até a lareira sem cambalear muito.

- Ora, Srta. Haruno, seja bem vinda. Mas dez minutos e eu pensaria que voltou atrás na sua palavra...

- Pai!

- Não se meta Shouji. Onde é que você esteve, Sakura?

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Por aí!

- Por aí?

- Cuidando dos meus negócios - especificou ela, com uma piscadela para Shouji. – Felizmente, correu tudo muito bem. – Com passos leves e graciosos, achegou-se a Sasuke e o beijou rapidamente nos lábios. Ignorou o aturdimento do homem. – Mas isso é hora de encher a cara com uísque? O que foi que deu em vocês?

Shouji pigarreou.

- É que estávamos conversando e acabamos nos excedendo.

- Entendo – murmurou Sakura.

- Eu pedi a ele que partisse para anulação do casamento – informou Shouji.

Sakura fitou Sasuke.

- Não, ninguém vai pedir anulação alguma. Nem propor acordo.

- O quê?- Sasuke a segurou pelos ombros. – O que está acontecendo?

- Pai, eu contei tudo a Sakura esta tarde.

- Oh, não...

Foi quando Itachi adentrou a saleta e estranhou a reunião.

- O que foi que houve?

- Esses dois encheram a cara! – declarou Sakura. – Itachi, eu cuido de Sasuke, e você, de Shouji, está bem? Seria bom avisar sua mãe que vamos nos atrasar par o jantar...

Dez minutos depois, com Sasuke instalado na banheira, ela finalmente lhe dava as explicações:

- Bem, recapitulando, Shouji me contou que você não é o verdadeiro pai dele, e que você queria protegê-lo. Eu não imaginava, Sasuke... não entendia. – Sakura fez uma pausa antes de revelar. - Então resolvi procurar Karin.

Sasuke ficou sóbrio de vez.

- O que... o que foi que disse a ela?

Sakura baixou o olhar.

- Que amava você e que já não fazia questão do divórcio. Disse a ela que ficaria com você para sempre, do jeito que fosse...

- Mas é a sério?

- Eu...

- Olhe para mim Sakura. Falou a sério?

Ela ergueu o olhar.

- Falei.

- Então, entre aqui e prove isso.

Alheia ao fato de estar vestida, Sakura se colocou entre os jatos de água e procurou os braços de Sasuke.

- Eu te amo. E sinto muito, Sasuke...

- Deixe para lá. Só diga de novo que me ama. É a primeira vez que você diz, Sakura.

- Eu te amo – repetiu ela. – Te amo muito, muito...

Partilharam um longo beijo.

- Mas por que não me contou sobre Shouji? – questionou Sakura.

Sasuke lhe alisava os cabelos molhados.

- Porque ninguém mais sabia. Só Karin, eu e Itachi. Nem minha mãe sabe, Sakura.

- Não faz diferença para ele, Sasuke. Para todos os efeitos, é pai dele.

- Eu sei, agora eu sei. – Ele sorriu. – E finalmente tenho a certeza de que _você_ me ama.

Ela ficou encabulada.

- É difícil declarar amor a uma pessoa que trata a gente tão mal a maior parte do tempo...

- Eu morria de medo de perder você, Sakura. Achei que ainda amava Yukimura, que estava comigo só por causa da criança...

- Sai? Oh, Sasuke, terminei tudo com ele, não por causa do bebê, mas por _sua _causa! Como podia ficar com ele, se amava você? Mesmo temendo que nunca escapasse das garras de Karin, sabia que nunca iria abrir mão de você.

Ele lhe afagou o rosto.

- Querida, eu te amo. Tanto que já estava ficando louco.

- Oh, Sasuke, vamos esquecer esse pesadelo...

- Eu não queria que você falasse com Karin, para não se magoar.

Sakura sorriu.

- Nada pode me atingir, desde que você me ame. Eu só não queria que você ficasse comigo só por que eu estava grávida...

Sasuke riu.

- Vou lhe contar um segredo. Lá na ilha, fiz de tudo para você engravidar. Foi a missão mais agradável de toda minha vida!

Ela reagiu indignada.

- Ora, seu...

- Ah, não fique brava. Eu já estava praticamente divorciado. Não cogitei que Karin fosse mudar de idéia. Por falar nisso, o processo de divórcio pode levar anos. Gostaria de me casar com você antes de o nosso beber nascer. Veja, um pedido de anulação seria atendido muito antes...

- Nem pensar – avisou Sakura.

- Mas eu lhe prometi.

- Aceitei porque não sabia do que se tratava. Agora, já não faço questão do divórcio, desde que você não me acuse de transforma sua vida num caos... nem se enjoe de mim.

- Enjoar? Nem se vivesse sem vidas, eu me enjoaria de você, meu amor.

- Sasuke...

A conversa se perdeu nas preliminares de mais uma sessão de paixão e desejo.

*

*

*

O telefone tocava sem parar, e Sakura afundou o rosto contra o ombro de Sasuke. Tinham ido dormir tarde, depois de jantar no próprio quarto, saborear conhaque quente sobre o grosso tapete oriental diante da lareira e fazer amor, vezes sem conta.

- Mas porque ninguém atende? – resmungou Sasuke, irritado.

- Acho que ainda é muito cedo... – murmurou Sakura.

Ele pegou o fone.

- Alô?

Sakura fez um esforço para acordar ao sentir Sasuke se enrijecer enquanto ouvia o interlocutor.

- Mas por quê? – questionou ele ao aparelho, fitando-a de olhos arregalados. Por fim, desligou. – Que maravilha!

- O que foi? – indagou Sakura, confusa.

Com um lindo sorriso que adorou ver, Sasuke a abraçou e a estreitou com força.

- Você não vai acreditar! Era o advogado de Karin. Ela decidiu assinar os papéis do divórcio hoje!

Sakura lutou para se desvencilhar e o encarou.

- Mas por que será que ela mudou de idéia? Eu disse a ela ontem que você não ia entrar com o pedido de anulação do casamento.

Sasuke sorriu de canto.

- Disse também que ficaria comigo de qualquer jeito. Não vê, Sakura? Ela não queria que você ganhasse a parada, mas então viu que já tinha perdido. Que você não era só mais uma aventura em minha vida... que tinha se tornado a minha vida. Como eu ia mesmo conseguir o divórcio, algum dia, ela resolveu concordar e sair da história com uma imagem melhor.

- Oh, Sasuke! – Ela o beijou terna. – Quer dizer que acabou?

- Ainda não, mas já não vai levar anos. Uns dois meses, no máximo.

Sakura pousou o rosto no peito pálido.

- Eu teria esperado a vida toda...

Ele a cutucou.

- Ei, vai dormir de novo? Depois de uma noticias dessas?

- Fomos dormir muito tarde...

- Ah, cadê o romantismo? Bolas, acho que o meu terá de servir para ambos.

Sakura riu quando ele rolou para cima dela. Abraçou-o ao pescoço.

- Sasuke... te amo de verdade!

*

*

*

Kyoto,

28 de fevereiro

Sakura pousou o lápis e esfregou os olhos. Com dor nas costas, levantou-se e foi até a janela do ateliê, no primeiro andar da mansão Uchiha, apreciar o luxuriante jardim de Monfort. Estava contente com a chegada da primavera, embora o inverno tivesse sido muito lindo, também.

Em janeiro, Sasuke retornara a Austrália para testemunhar contra o ex-funcionário da empresa, que sabotara o jatinho. Quando Sakura não agüentava mais de saudade, ele voltou, e com uma maravilhosa surpresa: Yuki!

No dia dez de fevereiro, em total discrição, Yuki se tornava a sra. Itachi Uchiha. Sakura deixara claro que não ficaria ressentida com a nova união da cunhada, por causa do finado irmão, observando que agora seriam co-cunhadas!

Talvez seu mal estar se devesse a tensão. Naquele exato momento, sasuke estava no tribunal com Karin para concluírem o processo de divórcio. Ele esperava volta ao lar totalmente livre e desimpedido.

Incapaz de se concentrar no trabalho, resolveu descer ao térreo e se juntar a Yuki e Hanna Uchiha, que preparavam um exótico prato polinésio na cozinha. Estava no meio da escadaria, intrigada com as dores esquisitas, quando a porta frontal se escancarou e Sasuke entrou.

- Acabou-se! – anunciou ele. – Venha cá, meu amor.

Ela desceu os últimos degraus e se encaixou nos braços dele, desajeitada como um elefante.

- Amanhã, vamos requerer nossa licença de casamento – planejava Sasuke exultante.

Sakura se desvencilhou.

- Não sei se vamos poder amanhã. Talvez tenhamos de esperar...

Ele a conduziu a saleta intima.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque acho que o mais novo membro da família Uchiha vai nascer hoje.

Sasuke estacou.

- O bebê vai nascer hoje? Tem certeza?

Sakura esboçou um sorriso apesar da dor, apesar da dor.

- Bem, sou marinheira de primeira viagem, mas... tenho quase certeza.

Ele a acomodou no sofá.

- Quando começaram as dores?

- Há meia hora... um pouco menos...

Sasuke raciocinava furiosamente.

- Fique calma, Srta. Haruno. Quando o beber nascer, já será a sra. Uchiha.

Sakura reagiu estupefata.

- Você enlouqueceu, Sasuke? A lei em Kyoto não permite...

- Mas em Nevada sim! Vamos ver... temos de seis a oito horas. Dá tempo de voarmos até lá, arranjamos a licença, a gente se casa no cartório e volta!

- Sasuke, estou em trabalho de parto!

Ele pegou o telefone e digitou um número.

- Mas dá tempo! Aqui é Uchiha. Quero um jato partindo para Las Vegas em quinze minutos. Isso mesmo. Obrigado! – desligou e digitou outro número.

- Para quem está ligando agora?

- Para o dr. Hammond. Ele vai examinar você e, se quiser mudar um pouco a rotina, vai e volta conosco.

Itachi e Yuki entraram curiosos.

- Mas que gritaria é essa?

- Estou em trabalho de parto e esse louco quer me levar para Las Vegas, para nos casarmos antes de o beber nascer! – grasniu Sakura, desesperada.

Sasuke desligou o telefone.

- O dr. Hammond está a caminho. Se ele disse que está tudo bem, por que não entrega os pontos, Sakura?

Ela meneou a cabeça e acabou concordando.

- Está bem, Uchiha. Se o beber nascer dentro de um dos seus jatinhos, a culpa será sua!

O dr. Hammond, amigo de Sasuke, confirmou que Sakura estava nos primeiros estágios do trabalho de parto.

- Se ficasse em casa, eu a faria caminhar até o ultimo minuto – argumentou, entusiasmado com a idéia. – Vai dar tudo certo. Estarei com vocês o tempo todo.

Dali a pouco, voavam todos para Nevada, Itachi nos controles da aeronave, Sasuke, Sakura, Yuki, Shouji e o dr. Hammod como passageiros na poltronas. Em Las Vegas, os noivos tiraram a licença de casamento e procuraram um cartório de registro civil. Apesar do desconforto com que disse _"sim"_, Sakura ficou feliz ao ser declarada oficialmente _"senhora Uchiha"._

As dores se intensificaram na viagem de volta. Do aeroporto foram direto para a maternidade e, antes do que se esperava, nascia, uma menina.

- Ela é linda, Sakura – elogiou Sasuke, colocando o pequeno embrulho em seus braços, depois de ter cortado o cordão umbilical e banhado a criança. – Obrigada, sra. Uchiha.

Trêmula de felicidade, Sakura ofereceu os lábios ao marido.

Fim

*

*

*

Mil desculpas pela demora, mas estive muito ocupada. E não estava muito motivada a continuar a fic. Sem reviews é desestimulante. Mas, por respeito, as pessoas que acompanharam desde o inicio, aqui está o final. Talvez poste o epílogo. Vamos ver.

Obrigada a todos.

Bjosss...


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto- Como sabem, nada me pertence. Rsss

Fic UA, casal protagonista: Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno.

Baseada no livro Noite, céu e as estrelas, de Heather Graham. Qualquer semelhança, não é mera coincidência.

-----------------------------------------**Louco amor**------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------**By Hannia**---------------------------------------------

**Epílogo**

_Pacifico sul,_

_4 de junho_

Doze aves marinhas planando esplêndidas contra o fundo verde e marrom da vegetação da ilha grasnavam alvoroçadas. O sol se derramava sobre a reluzente orla marítima, um caranguejo assustado perfazia na areia uma cômica dança lateral.

Ao largo, o Bonne Bree aguardava ancorado o retorno do bote ora em repouso na praia de areia branca daquele paraíso perdido.

De pé sobre um afloramento de coral, um homem apontava a lança para um peixe que nadava sossegado.

- Sasuke!

Frustrado, ele olhou para a esposa.

- Estou quase conseguindo! – mentiu.

- Mas não precisa pescar! Tem um monte de bifes na sacola térmica!

- Não é essa a questão! Quero pegar esse peixe!

Voltou a se concentrar nos movimentos do animal. Preparou-se para atirar a lança...

- Sasuke!

Irritado, ele olhou de novo para a praia.

Uma ninfa o fitava agora, totalmente despida, de mãos na cintura, os cabelos rosados flutuando à brisa.

Sasuke se dirigiu ao peixe:

- Hoje é seu dia de sorte, companheiro.

Sem pressa, cortou as águas até a areia branca. Tornava-se filósofo.

O ouro o levara àquele paraíso perdido. Ouro o trazia de volta. Por esse novo ouro, voltaria muitas vezes, sem conta. Todo ano, deixariam o resto do mundo para trás para ficar sozinhos naquele lugar, amantes a recordar, saborear, criar lembranças que nunca se repetiam.

Leve e graciosa, Sakura foi ao encontro dele. Debaixo daquele céu e daquele sol, cercados pelas águas azuis, Sasuke tomou nos braços a mulher que era seu maior tesouro.

*

*

*

Bom minha gente, ai está o pequeno epílogo. Eu realmente adorei escrever essa fic, com esse casal que eu amo. Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada mais uma vez a todos que acompanharam, aos que só estavam no anonimato. Mas especialmente aos que me deram um minutinho do seu tempo e deixaram reviews. Valeu mesmo.

Bjos. Até a próxima.


End file.
